Are You Sure This is What You Want?
by AbbeysMum
Summary: PWP - Hermione and Lucuis in several compromising positions.


Chapter 1

Hermione's life had taken a turn four years after the end of the war. While she thought she wanted Ron, after she got him, she found she didn't want him. That was how she found that she wanted what she couldn't have.

She went through man after man. The chase, the hunt, was what she thought she was after. Once she got them in her bed a few times, she tossed them to the side. Some of them lacked prowess in bed. Some lacked the finesse of foreplay. Most could not feed the need to be taken, and possessed. Of course it was harder to admit this to herself than it was to anyone else. Deep down inside she knew, and she was subconsciously picking her next target.

This was the part she loved. She loved choosing her next target. She had a few ideas, but part of the game was to watch first, and choose wisely. She learned early on that simply jumping on her next target was the wrong thing to do.

Hermione closed her eyes before she began her nightly ritual of letting her thoughts swirl around her head. It was relaxing to her to let her mind wander where it wanted to. Most of the time, she didn't remember what she thought about the night before. It was her way of winding down from a stressful day. She thought of the most unobtainable target. Lucius Malfoy. While he no longer had a wife, he hadn't settled down with another witch. Rumors swirled around his activity. He no longer seemed to prefer one type of witch, anything with a warm pussy seemed to do the trick for him. It didn't matter if she were pureblood, halfblood or Muggleborn. There were even rumors that some men fell to his wiles.

While she was sure she could get him in bed, what would her family and friends think? Did it even really matter anymore? She heard the whispers when they thought she was out of earshot. Everyone wanted her to get married and have children. It really didn't matter who it happened with, just that it should happen. Hermione wasn't even sure she wanted children. Perhaps getting him in bed wouldn't be the conquest of it, just that it would be taboo to have him in her bed.

Morpheus was quickly taking over and her last thought before falling asleep was that it would definitely piss off a lot of people in her life to be seen with Lucius Malfoy.

***

Lucius Malfoy sat in a Muggle club watching his latest pussy sway and gyrate to the horrible mass of notes that they called music. While she wasn't a Muggle, she was Muggleborn. No doubt she was after his money, name or prestige. She wasn't nearly adventurous in bed as he would like, but she would do for the short time that he kept her. It was only a week into the relationship, but he was already getting tired of her.

He was seriously considering leaving her here. She was so busy nearly fucking the young Muggle on the dance floor. He watched as the waitress that had been eyeing him brought another lager in a pint glass. He wasn't interested. She was just another pussy after his money no doubt.

He decided that he was just going to leave her here afterall. He was tired of her after all. Perhaps taking some time off to evaluate what he really wanted from a woman. While he could get any man or woman in his bed, he did get tired of everyone wanting something more than just good sex. He wasn't interested in a true relationship. Was he? He wanted companionship, but he wanted someone to want him. He then understood that was why he was after sex. What was good companionship with bad sex?

Lucius walked to the door, and without looking back left the club. He walked the streets of London until late in the morning. He always found that walking helped him think things out. Even in his days as a Death Eater, he would walk the streets of London. There was no destination in mind, and sometimes he would find himself in a part of the city he had never been before. This didn't matter as long as he was able to think things through.

His more pressing matter now was to decide what he wanted out of life. He had had his heir, and a wife. He didn't want to be married again, but didn't like the loneliness that being a bachelor brought. Most of his friends were married and most had children. While Draco was still a part of his life, he and Draco had drifted apart. He had his own new family to take care of and his own obligations.  
Lucius decided that now was the time to stop the chase. Now was the time to sit back and observe those around him and make his decision about who would be the best companion. He wanted someone who could hold a conversation about nearly everything, and feel free to speak his or her own mind without waiting for an indication on wheat hey thought Lucius wanted them to think. He or she would have to be adventurous in bed. Perhaps he was asking too much. He did feel that he shouldn't have to lower his standards, and for now he wouldn't. He would watch and wait.

Lucius looked around and found that he was on the extreme west side of London. He was nearly outside of the city, and in a very residential part. It had a homey feel to it. The houses were a bit larger and had a bit more space between them than most of London. He noticed more flower beds and garages with cars. Perhaps if this were another life he would live here with a wife. Perhaps he would have no children, but definitely a wife. Could he have a nice quiet life with a wife and a house, and the freedom to come and go as he pleased. A nice holiday once or twice a year would be nice. Dreams were nice to have.

It was early enough that the neighborhood was still asleep. He turned on the spot and apparated home. Crawling into bed by himself was rare, but welcomed this morning. He would sleep for a few hours and go in a little late to his office. Being the boss certainly had its perks.

***

Hermione woke that morning with a spring in her step. She knew who to go after next. While she didn't anticipate her relationship to last with him long, she did expect to make some waves. Her parents had given up hope at her settling down anytime soon. They weren't the ones who she wanted to get a rise out of. Ron and Harry, well those two had something coming. Ron and Harry had made it their life's mission to see her as happily, nauseatingly married as they were. What they didn't understand was that was not what she wanted out of life.

She poured her coffee and reached for a blueberry muffin. Placing her muffin on a plate, she sat down to contemplate her next move. She was slowly eating her muffin and sipping her coffee, she couldn't help but think that if Lucius Malfoy knew who was coming for him, he couldn't help but laugh himself silly. What he didn't know, could be to her advantage. She wasn't a seventeen year old virgin by any means, but she had been around a bit. Hermione tore piece after piece off her muffin and sipped her coffee slowly.

Perhaps she could swing by Lucius' office and speak to his secretary, Charlotte. Charlotte was a few years older than she, but was quite intelligent. She was intelligent, but socially inept. She and Hermione had had lunch on a few occasions. Yes, she thought to herself, lunch with Charlotte and while she was at it, perhaps gently proChapter 2

Walking down the corridor toward her office, she couldn't help but notice nearly everyone seemed bleary eyed. It was Monday, and close to the end of the summer. People were trying to squeeze as much out of the summer as they could. Not that she could blame them. What most people didn't understand was, summer romances rarely lasted beyond summer. It was much better to catch someone in the spring or fall.

Turning down the corridor that would bring her to her office, she opened the door with a subtle wave of her hand. There were a few memos' waiting for her, and the Daily Prophet. She had no secretary. Hermione found that she could get the job done better than anyone else, and in a timely manner. Sifting through all the day's correspondence she couldn't help but notice most of her clientele left a little to be desired.

Frowning, she moved on to that day's depositions, and hearings. While being a solicitor was what she wanted she found that making the laws was what she really wanted to do. She didn't want to go into politics per se, but winning case after case because she could bend the law to her liking was what made her day in the beginning. Now she wanted to be able to write those laws so someone else had the chance to find what she had in her early career.

Hermione found that it was going to be a light day. She only had one hearing and one deposition today. Her first client, Mary Adams, was a woman who found herself destitute after her husband had died and left her with several thousand galleons in debt. While she was a working woman with two children, she found herself going deeper and deeper in debt. She finally asked for help from the Ministry and received Hermione's services to deal with the debtors. Hermione found that Mary's husband Henry, worked for the Ministry for nearly thirty years, and qualified for a stipend. Mary was unaware of this until Hermione brought this to her attention.

Today's hearing was with Mary's two remaining debtors. Mary had the payments in on time and they were mostly paid off. Hermione was hoping to get the rest written off as bad debt. Mary had an eleven year old that was set to go to Hogwart's this year, and needed to pay for books, uniforms, and other odds and ends.

Hermione brought out Mary Adams' file to see who she would be having the hearing with today and was surprised to see Gringotts Bank listed as well as Diagon Alley's Apothecary. She briefly wondered who would be representing Gringotts before looking further to see what was owed. It was a measly sum in the amount of 247 galleons. The Apothecary was owed close to 75 galleons. The loan that Gringotts had made to her late husband was for the family home. As far as Hermione could tell she was up to date on her payments, and why Gringotts wanted the rest now was beyond her. The Apothecary was owed the rest of their galleons from Henry's illness.

If she couldn't get the Apothecary to write it off in whole, then perhaps she could have them write it off in part. As for Gringotts, Mary would be able to make the last payment today. That should make them happy. Even small victories were something.

Mary was to meet her in the Ministry Atrium in about an hour. This meant she had some time to kill. Hermione walked slowly to the office coffee maker, and poured her second cup of the day. She knew if she didn't slow down, she would be jittery for the rest of the day. So she slowly sipped the coffee while making her way back to her office to pick up some paperwork, and office checks. She would cut two checks today and have her office escrow account reimbursed through Henry's stipend. Mary would get the rest after all her debtors were paid off. That would happen today. As far as Hermione could see Mary would have enough left over to pay for Hogwarts for at least one child, with a little left over.

Hermione sat in the Atrium to people watch. Auror's were coming and going. Unspeakable's were going down to the bowels of the Ministry. She was quite surprised that her newest target floo'ed in. Lucius Malfoy in all his manly goodness, strolled through the Atrium as if he owned it. She was in for a shock when she saw he was heading toward the courtroom conference rooms. Her hearing was to be set in one of them this morning.

"Good morning Ms. Granger." She heard from her left. Her attention was placed on her client. Mary looked refreshed this morning. Perhaps digging yourself out of debt would do that to a person.

"Good morning Mrs. Adams. Are you ready to get yourself out of debt this morning?" she replied.

"Yes, I am." although she did look a little nervous, she looked good.

Hermione rose from her seat, and motioned her toward the conference room's two hallways away. As they walked down the hallways, Hermione immediately started looking for the Gringotts and the Apothecary's representatives. The procedure was to have the representative's and debtor wait in the hallway for the Ministy's adjudicator to arrive.

The adjudicator, Adley Lewis, arrived some ten minutes after Hermione and Mary was there. No representatives were there waiting.

"Adley, it's good to see you!" Hermione said to him as he walked up to the conference room door.  
Adley opened the door and motioned for Hermione and her client into the room.

"Let's wait for the Gringotts representative shall we? I received word this morning from the Apothecary that they would not be going after the rest of their debt. Let's just hope Gringotts will be as lenient, hmm?" Adley said as he sat down and motioned for Hermione and Mary to do the same.  
Hermione made sure her client sat down first and was comfortable before she sat herself. Mary was shifting in her seat showing that she was getting antsy. Hermione placed her hand on Mary's shoulder, smiled slightly to calm her, and started getting ready for the hearing.

While waiting, Hermione noticed Adley was watching her. While he wasn't a bad looking bloke, she couldn't date someone who she worked with on a semi monthly basis. She would have to get him off that thought as soon as she could, but in a professional way without making him look like a fool.

"Do you know where the Gringotts representative is? My client and I have a limited amount of time today to have this hearing, and I would hate to have to reschedule this hearing or worse, have my client's debt written off due to their representative not being able to find the time." Hermione said as she was looking through her paperwork.

"It is strange," Adley said. "He normally is right on time. I don't think he's ever been late in his life."

"Who is the representative today Adley?" Hermione asked in a business like tone.

"Lucius Malfoy." Adley got up from his chair and looked down the hallway. He needn't have worried. Lucius Malfoy was on his way. Adley stood aside and let the representative enter the room.

"I do apologize for being late. I was detained." He said as he sat down across from the debtor and her solicitor.

The debtor wasn't much to look at. But her solicitor was quite good looking. He felt for sure that he should know her but could not. It wouldn't matter soon. The adjudicator would make the introductions.

"Well," Aldey said as he sat down, "Now that we are all present, let's get down to it, shall we? Ms. Granger, I am sure you already know the representative for Gringotts, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, this is Ms. Hermione Granger and her client Mary Adams. Well, right then. We are here today to work out the debt of one Mary Adams to Gringotts bank in the amount of 247 galleons, 10 sickles and 1 knut. From what I gather this is a loan for a mortgage for the family home. She has been making payments on time and sometimes she makes more than the minimum payment. Why the interest in her account if she has been making her payments?"

"We at Gringotts just want assurance that she will be making her last payments on time. It is nothing more than that." Lucius said twirling his quill in his hand.

"My client is more than prepared to make full payment today, to satisfy the account at Gringotts for her mortgage. Of course my client will want the interest taken off if she does make the payment up front." She watched with baited breath as he considered her offer. He was breathtaking. She was willing to bet he would be at least somewhat good in bed. She hoped.

"That is not necessary at this time. Her account is in good standing and as Mr. Lewis has already stated she does sometimes makes more than the minimum payment." Lucius said as he watched Ms. Granger sit back in her chair with a happy look on her face. He idly wondered what that was about. He gave nothing up to her or her client, yet here she was sitting there like the cat that got the cream.

Aldey felt the electric between Lucius and Hermione before they did. He knew when to back off. While he would have liked to take her out for a drink after work, he had heard of her penchant for chewing men up and spitting them out. Maybe that would fix the haughty Malfoy.

Aldey decided then to clear his throat to make himself known. "Well then. Nothing left to settle. Gringotts is happy, and the Ministry is happy. Mrs. Adams, I must make it quite clear that you are to make the last" he looked at the paperwork sent over by Gringotts "four or five payments on time. I cannot stress that enough. Is there anything else, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione pondered for a moment. " I must thank you Mr. Malfoy for taking time out of your schedule. I do question why you were sent, as the last time I was aware you were a financial adviser. I didn't think that this was a part of your C.V.?" She asked.

"You are quite right. Normally, I would not be here in this capacity. However, I received an urgent owl from my client Gringotts. The person, who normally handles these things, had taken a personal day."  
For some reason she smiled even more at this, and quite frankly, he was puzzled.

She was happy with his answer. "Well, for the Gringotts representative no, but I do have a question for Adjudicator Lewis. Why did the Apothecary withdraw their claim?"

"They felt that sending someone over here with paperwork showing what was owed, on top of losing paid time wasn't worth it. From what I can tell, unless the amount owed is over 200 galleons they don't show up. They know that have to be notified anytime someone starts the adjudication process, and take advantage of it. Most of the time the debtor doesn't have an idea that they have the right to this process, and end up sending in payment ahead of time, rather than waiting." He shrugged his shoulders.  
Hermione rose from her seat and watched as Mary stood, somewhat wobbly. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her. She knew Mary couldn't believe that this was over.

Hermione motioned for her client to follow her out. She waved goodbye to Alden and turned to her client. "It's over. Now all you have to do is keep doing what you have been. You have quite the sum left in Henry's stipend and should be able to send your son to Hogwarts without worrying about the tuition." She smiled as Mary hugged her for all she was worth.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ms. Granger, but I hope I never see you again. While I appreciate all you have done for me, I just want to get on with my life." Mary said walking toward the main Atrium with Hermione and looking for the way out.

"I don't take it the wrong way. I hope I see you out and about in the community doing wonderful things." Hermione looked at her with admiration. In the short time that she had seen Mary change from a wilting flower to a woman who was sure of herself.

Hermione turned around and was making her way back to her office when she was stopped by Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger, do you have a moment?" He asked walking with her.

"If it really is a moment, I have a deposition to get to in an hour and a half. Unfortunately, they take a little time to prepare for. If you wanted some more time than a minute, I can see you after the deposition, but not a moment sooner I'm afraid." She said putting her paperwork aside and pulling a case out of a file cabinet and preparing for the next part of her day.

Lucius watched her for a moment and pondered his next move. "What time is best for you, and how much time would I be allowed?" he asked dropping his voice a little.

Without looking up she reached into her briefcase and took out her appointment book. "I have half an hour at 2:30, and then at 3 o'clock I have an appointment with the Ministry Retirement head of department. That should take only about fifteen minutes. I could be done around 3:30 and give you an hour or so until quitting time." She said looking up at him hoping he would take the 3:30.

"I'll take that 3:30 then. I have a feeling this will take a little bit of time." be her for information regarding her boss.

Chapter 3

Lucius went back to his office satisfied with himself. While he hadn't propositioned her straight away as had been his modus operandi, he asked for an appointment. That was progress. Right?

He floo'ed back to Gringotts and spoke to the head goblin there. While he generally didn't like dealing with the creatures they did know money. Lucius let him know in as few words as possible the Adams account would be paid and on time.

After Gringotts he went to Flourish and Blotts. There was a rare text he had been waiting sometime for. He hadn't received an owl yet that it was in, and if it wasn't he was prepared to let the manager know how displeased he was.

***

Hermione's late Morning and early afternoon wasn't going any better halfway through her deposition with her client, he chickened out and wouldn't say anything more. She could do nothing but watch as her client decided it wasn't worth suing his former employer for terminating his contract early. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was paid off by his former employer, but who was she to question that type of thing. As long as he was happy, she would keep her mouth shut. It was just how the game was played.

Hermione was on her way to the fifth floor to go see June in the department that was responsible for making stipend payments. June and Hermione were more than acquaintances but a little less than friends.

"June, how are you?" she asked breezing in as if it hadn't been close to a month since the last time she had been in this office.

June looked up from the book that she was using to balance some account or other and smiled. "I've been well. Retirement is only six and a half months away you know." She said placing the book to the side.

"I know. Then I'm going to have to get used to someone else. I'm not happy about it you know."

"Hermione don't worry. I'm sure that whoever replaces me will do the job just as well. Besides, it's not as if it takes a brain healer to do this job. If you can add and subtract, you can do this job." She laughed more to herself.

"Yes, pretty much anyone could do the job, but it wouldn't be the same without you here. I will miss you. I know we're not friends, but I do enjoy the time we spend together, limited though it may be."

"I know dear. So what brings you by today?" June said. She looked tired and in Hermione's opinion, she did look ready to retire.

"Mary Adams' account is what brings me by today. Her case has been closed today, and she will want to have the rest of the probate sent to her as soon as possible."

"Yes," June replied as she pulled out yet another dusty tome. "Adams, yes here she is. She has nearly thirty thousand galleon's left. Should keep her in good standing for quite some time." She said looking up to Hermione.

Hermione lifted her head at that figure. She wasn't supposed to know how much her clients had in probate, and couldn't figure why June had given her the information. She had never given her this type of information before.

"Can you have the sum transferred into her Gringotts account as soon as possible? Do you know how long it will take?"

June looked up at her and smiled, "It seems to me as if I do have the extra time now. It would normally take me a week or so to get it all together, but I am feeling a bit saucy today. I'll have it taken care of by the end of business tomorrow."

Hermione grinned back at her. "I am sure that Mrs. Adams will be happy to hear it."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries and Hermione begged off saying she had a very important 3:30 appointment.

***

Lucius was in a snit. His secretary went home sick, his book was not in yet, and Draco had cancelled his dinner plans with him earlier today. The one bright thing on the horizon was his "meeting" with one Ms. Hermione Granger.

He wanted to know what made her so happy this afternoon. He knew he let something slip, but for the life of him, he couldn't see where.

Slowly he made his way back to Hermione's office. Normally Lucius was one to walk in and command a situation. He could turn around nearly anything in his favor. He idly wondered if with Ms. Granger, would he still have that command, or hand the reins over to her for her own ride.

He saw her sitting at her desk, dictating to a quill. Her hair was up away from her face, and she was a vision. Her day robes were off, and he could see her in a white blouse that accentuated her curves in a most delicious way. Her breasts, while not disgustingly huge, were of a nice size. She had enough to play with and enough to tease. Suddenly, she moved her chair back and walked around her office, still dictating to the quill as it followed behind her.

If her blouse was form fitting, her skirt should be outlawed. While it was not inappropriate in any way, it only came to about mid thigh; he wondered what it would feel like to have his hands around those hips fucking her from behind. Would she beg for his cock the way he wanted? Would she wet her knickers with just the sound of his voice?

Lucius decided to hell with his plan. He had to have this woman. He would have her in his bed, up against the wall, over the side of the chair, legs up around his shoulders, or anyway he could get her. If he had to play dirty poker to get her to give him what he needed he would.

Hermione could feel his presence once he entered her door. She deliberately left her office door open so she could see who was walking down the hallway. While he didn't make much sound, she could still hear him. Years after the war she found she still heard quiet sounds much better than the average person. Perhaps being on the run for so long had done that to her. So she heard him before she saw him.  
It was time to up the ante. She had taken off her robes earlier. Her office was a little warmer this part of the day than it was in the morning. While she didn't purposely choose her outfit to be form fitting today, she did appreciate that her work wardrobe was made for her.

Suddenly hit by inspiration, she got up and walked around her desk diligently finishing her dictation. She turned around to show off her erm assests and heard a groan behind her. It was just as well that she faced away from him; she couldn't have fought the Cheshire Cat grin that made it to her face. Quickly schooling her features again, she closed the letter and looked it over. Slowly she shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she reread the letter. She decided now would be the time to let him know she was done with her letter.

She turned around and made a show of looking at her watch and sitting down showing what little cleavage her shirt would allow. She shifted some paper around her desk and waited for him to come in.  
It took him more than a few moments to walk in, but she was a patient woman. She would wait, and when he did show himself, she would then decide whether to pounce or not.

She was reading over some of the last correspondence when he walked in. She looked up and carefully schooled her face to one of almost indifference. "Mr. Malfoy, so glad you could make it. What can I do for you this afternoon?"

"I have a few questions for you." He said sitting down in a comfortable chair across from Hermione. "At the meeting today, you handled yourself very well, but I did notice something that has had me quite interested all day. Why would you smile when you found out that I was not working for Gringotts in any real capacity?"

Hermione sat back and put her hands together contemplating what she would tell him. She decided honesty was the best policy with Lucius, as this was the way he had treated her. She shifted her foot in a more comfortable position before answering him.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I find it bad taste to date anyone that I would work with in any capacity. Knowing that you were just filling in for the normal Gringotts representative, opened up a new avenue for me, so to speak." She said enjoying the facial expression of shock on his face. It was there only momentarily, but she saw it nonetheless.

"Well," he said after finding his voice "Then I have a proposal for you this evening. I find myself yet again in need of companionship. Since your avenue opened up, perhaps we could have a get together and see where it leads us. I am not looking for anything long term, mind you. I would just like to see where tonight would lead us."

Hermione watched him for a moment before answering. "I think that would be lovely. I understand about nothing being long term, I am not looking for that in any case. When and where?"  
It had never been this easy before. Perhaps he was the prey rather than the hunter in this game. If that were the case, he would wrest that from her before she knew what was happening.

"Come to Malfoy Manor after dinner. Be prepared to spend the night, but don't expect to sleep." He said getting up from his chair abruptly and walking to the door. "I'll open the floo to you at eight tonight. Do not be late. You won't like the consequences." His voice promised so much, she only hoped he wouldn't disappoint like so many before him.

Hermione apparated home and showered. She stepped out of her shower naked and contemplated what she would wear tonight. Perhaps something simple would do. Perhaps just a jumper with jeans, and trainers. A nice shear black lace bra with thong knickers. Yes, that would do nicely.  
She made sure Crookshanks was fed and had enough water to make it through to the next evening if needed. She put extra secure wards on her house and opened the floo to Malfoy Manor.

When she stepped through the floo, she noticed she was in a dark room. There was a fireplace that was crackling away merrily and an overstuffed armchair with her new target waiting for her, brandy in hand. His shirt was opened half way and his hand was on his cock slowly, maddeningly going in circles. It was one of the more erotic things she had seen in quite some time.

"You are clothed inappropriately pet," he said taking a drink of his brandy with one hand and still massaging himself with the other. "I expect you to come to me appropriately clothed from now on. Take off the cardigan and jeans. After you have done that, I expect you to come closer so I can inspect you."

His eyes never left her form as she complied with his demand. He expected her to at least tell him to say please but she didn't say a word. Perhaps he did have time to be the hunter rather than the hunted.

She started to take her knickers off when he made a noise. "No, leave the knickers and bra for now."  
She slowly walked forward toward him; her eyes never left his hand on his crotch. He was rock hard now and if her imagination was anything to go by, she would be sore in the morning. Oh how she had wished for something like this for so long. She felt her nipples harden at the mere thought, and stopped in front of him.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione? I am not an easy taskmaster. I can guarantee that you will feel pleasure if you follow my directions thoroughly." He said still stroking himself and taking another small sip of his brandy.

Hermione had never been this turned on without being touched before. She decided it would be best to follow his direction. If he seemed to peter out, she would bring him round.

She stood in front of him for what seemed like fifteen minutes. She stood as still as she could and waited, all the while watching him play with his cock rubbing and swirling, rubbing and swirling, until she made a moan in the back of her throat. Oh how she wished she could be his hand right now. Rubbing and swirling, rubbing and swirling. He never seemed to take his eyes off her, and she never took her eyes off his. It was a dance of dominance that both seemed intent on winning.

What he was waiting for she never found out that evening. He seemed quite content with himself, his cock and his brandy just watching her. She was about to pounce on him, and she rubbed her thighs together unconsciously, when he put his brandy to the side.

"Come sit on my lap, I think I want to play with you for awhile." He said in a very controlled voice. How he had such control on himself she couldn't understand, she just wanted that magnificent tool he had hidden in his trousers deep inside her right now. Although she found she would wait if it pleased him.

She sat down on his lap gingerly, while he reached behind her back and freed her breasts. He sat back in his chair and studied her further. He put both hands on her thighs and squeezed lightly, and moved up her sides and fondled her nipples.

She felt her head lean back and she knew she was lost. She felt him pinching her nipples harder and harder. She felt every pinch go down to her clit, and realized that this was what she wanted. If she had to beg him to give her what she wanted, she would.

She began to pant, and she watched as those lovely hands moved down to her hips. He lingered there for a moment feeling around and moving her hips in a circle. His left hand went back to her breast, while his right hand went to her pussy.

"Oh what do we have here? Do you know how wet you are pet? Do you like what I am doing to you?" He waited for her answer, and when none came pinched her nipple hard. "Answer me pet. It's not nice to keep the person who brings you so much pleasure waiting."

"Yes," It was all she could do to answer him. It was all she could do to keep herself from begging him.

He was slow and methodical. He hadn't yet touched her clit yet, and she was moving her hips to try to get him to go there. This walking Sex God on a stick was pinching her nipples harder and twisting them. Before she knew what he was doing, he took one of her nipples in her mouth.

Hermione had had enough. She was half crazed with lust and wanted to feel him, all of him. She moved her hands from her sides and slid them up his shoulders. Just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, Lucius took her hands and placed them behind her back, securing her by her wrists. "Oh, we can't have that now, can we pet?"

He had moved his lips close to her mouth and for one heart stopping moment she thought he would kiss her, but he moved to her throat. Between him lightly biting her neck, her nipples being pinched, and her crotch being stroked, she was in a haze of lust.

"Please,"

"Please what pet? What would you like me to do, hm?"

"Please, I need more." There. That should do it, she hoped.

"Good. Get up pet, and go over to the bed. Take your knickers off, and lay down for me."

Hermione scrambled to comply, and in her haste she nearly fell over trying to get her knickers off. She finally got the offending garment off and turned around to stand proudly in front of him. He had thankfully shucked his shirt, and unfortunately, had gone back to stroking himself.

She couldn't help the groan that rent the air, and the arrogant fuck smiled at her discomfort.  
He took off his trousers, and boxer briefs, and stood before her in all his glory. He was built to please, thick, and long, and oh so wonderfully hard. As soon as the trousers and boxer briefs were out of the way, he began stroking himself once more, walking toward her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He finally stood over her and resumed his previous ministration of pinching and stroking. Her new favorite sex on a stick was nothing but methodical.

"Do not come unless I tell you you can. Do you understand?"

"I can't come manually." Finally, she had something to gain a little ground. She wasn't one to give up control very often, and that was the way she preferred it. She was loath to admit that this would be the one time that it would work in her advantage.

"Oh, you may not be able to do it yourself, but I think with the right incentives, you'll do it for me." He said with a smug smile on his bloody face.

"Please,"

"Please, what pet? I can't read your mind; you have to tell me what you want."

"Please put that lovely tool between your legs inside me."  
He looked at her with a frown on his face. "Shall I make you kneel before me and suck on my cock? Or shall I turn you over and take you up the arse?"

"No, you fucking tease, take that cock and put it in my pussy and move your hips back and forth. I want you to fuck me, hard!" She was ready to jump on him and use his body for her pleasure if she was forced to.

"Good girl." And in one motion, he was finally inside her.

"I do hope you aren't ready to cum pet. I've been known to go hours before I even come close, and I wouldn't want you half asleep on me when my assault is done." He said as he slowly moved back and forth. He was picking up a bit of speed now, but something wasn't right.

"More, I need more. Please give me more. I want to feel you as deep as you can go inside me, please."  
He put his hands on her hips and held her tight, and pushed farther in, nearly balls deep. He wasn't close to cuming yet, and wanted to draw this out as long as he could. She had teased him earlier and he would make sure she knew it was bad form to tease a top.

"Do you know how good it feels to be inside my new pussy?" He was thrusting faster now and could she could feel his balls lightly hitting her arse. Between the wonderful feeling of his cock slipping in and out wetly, and him pinching her nipples, she was reaching a fever pitch.

Hermione was groaning, and panting. She hadn't felt this full before. "Oh gods, I love the way you feel inside of me." She felt herself slipping away into bliss and held herself back. She wasn't ready yet.

He too was getting his fill, but he wanted more. He slipped out and turned her over. He needed a change of position, so he moved her bottom in the air and pushed her shoulders down when she tried to get up. He slipped back in and grabbed her hips for leverage. He was determined to pound the hell out of her.

Stronger and stronger strokes met her backside as he started to pound the hell out of her. His head was lifted up slightly as he took his pleasure from her body. His forehead had started to sweat slightly, and he again felt the need for a position change.

Lucius moved away from her, and she protested by whimpering. "Be quiet pet. I am far from done with you yet." She felt him move her on her back and he put her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself in once more. His hands were on her thighs and he started his assault yet once more.

She was moaning almost constantly now, and he felt the need to remind her to be silent. "If you still want me buried deep inside you, you will stay quiet. I am," he pushed in hard, "still enjoying," he pushed in hard again, "my new pussy."

Hermione was close to the brink of insanity. She wanted to scream and cum at the same time, she was so close to the edge.

"I thought I told you not to come pet. If you disobey me you won't like the consequences." He moved her thighs farther apart than she thought possible. He held on to her knee's using them for leverage as he was flexing his hips to rub against her clit. He wanted to feel her come, but she had to beg for it first.

If Hermione thought Mr. Sex On A Stick was a rotten bastard before, she wasn't sure what to think now. The way he was pounding in her and rubbing on her clit had her so close. She started thrashing her head and arching her back.

"Please Lucius, I have to come. Please!"

"You can be better than that pet, don't you think?" He asked as he hit her clit with his pubic bone.

"PLEASE LET ME COME, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME COME Luuuciuuus!"

"Good girl." He grunted letting go of her knee and with his right hand mashed her clit. "You are free to come at anytime pet."

She couldn't have held it in any longer if she wanted to. She felt herself floating away on a wave of bliss that had, up until that point in her life, had not ever experienced before. She couldn't remember if she screamed or not, but she did hear Lucius growel as she felt him coming inside her.

She was still drifting away on her wave of pleasure when she felt him move her to the head of the bead and cover her. He moved behind her and held her close and she felt his heart beat under his chest.  
Before she fell asleep, she felt him shift in the bed closer to her ear.

"Perhaps that will teach you a lesson pet. Never tease me unless you want it to come back to you tenfold. Think of it as sexual karma." He chuckled and moved back to his previous position behind her.

Chapter 4

She could tell by the way she felt that she had not slept long. Perhaps the reason behind that would be she was trussed up like a Cornish hen. She had a gag in her mouth, and was suspended; face down, from some contraption hooked up to the ceiling. Her legs were bent at the knee and somehow tied to her sides. There was a collar around her neck and her hands were tied behind her back with a belt around her waist to keep her hands in place. She found out the hard way she couldn't move her head to far from one side to the other and found herself wondering two things at once. Where the hell was Mr. Sex On A Stick, and how in the hell was she going to pee.

She had the answer to her first question rather quickly, as she felt a rather masculine hand move from her backside to her mound and back again. Good god did he expect her to be ready so soon? She could hear him moving from behind, but was unable to see what he was doing.

"I'm happy to see you awake pet. I am far from done with you. While you slept, I took the liberty of putting my swing up. Unfortunately, you would be unable to find such a swing in any store. This is of my own design." He had moved into her peripheral vision and she could see him pulling on the swing to make sure it would not move.

He moved out of her line of vision, but she could hear him from behind her. She didn't know what to expect next and if she were completely honest with herself, she found that this is exactly what she needed. She wasn't quite sure if this would be an everyday occurrence, hell she wasn't even sure she could handle this on a semi regular basis.

She heard it before she felt it; a swishing noise rent the air. She wondered what it was for a few seconds before her backside realized what it was.

"Wha are ou oing?" she yelled behind her gag as best she could.

"Come now pet, I didn't even paddle you very hard you know. Believe me when I say that it will hurt more before long. Although I do think you will enjoy it."

He continued the assault on her arse. She would hear the swish and feel the swat on her bum. Swish and swat. By the third swish and swat, she found that she was relishing in the feel of the paddle hitting her arse. It wasn't painful, just enough to let her know that there could be more power behind the paddle should he require it.

"Oh pet, look I can see you dripping from here." Another swish and swat. "I thought you would like this pet."

He stopped momentarily, and she heard yet one more swoosh through the air. Then she felt a slight stinging on her nipples. She couldn't look down to confirm what she felt there, but if she had to guess, he had summoned nipple clamps. She felt something cold snake its way up her neck and attach itself to her collar. She moved her head to the right to see what he was doing when she felt her nipples being pulled with her head. Oh sweet merciful Guinevere. The smug bastard just made sure she wouldn't move unless she wanted to feel her nipples being pulled.

"I've charmed those nipple clamps to tighten anytime you move around too much. Your collar should give your head some relief if it gets tired, but if I were you, I wouldn't move if you could help it." He called over his shoulder.

Hermione kept her head as still as she could. She did find that the collar attached to her neck did offer some relief as long as she didn't mind the pull on her waist.

She was resting in near comfort when she felt something that felt suspiciously like leather swat her pussy. Again, it didn't hurt, and she found more pleasure in it than pain. She found she could do nothing more than moan and relish what he was doing to her. He truly was a master at this. He continued his assault all the while listening to her moan.

She was starting to wonder how long she could take this when he stopped. Then she saw him walk into her line of sight. There he was the man of her imagination. She was relieved to see him and nearly cried out in the sheer pleasure of him.

"Now pet, do you see what I have in my right hand?" He stood there slowly stroking himself once more. She nodded her head and realized too late that her nipple clamps had closed just a little bit harder and made her groan once more.

"You want this inside your pussy now don't you?" He watched her as she groaned and tried to tell him yes.

"Oh, I'm sorry pet, I can't understand you. Perhaps if you just nodded or shook your head." He said with a smirk on his face.

Oh how she would have loved to slap it off his face. She was screwed and she knew it. The only way to get what she wanted was to nod in the affirmative. To do that would just tighten those blasted clamps all that much farther. As it was those clamps made everything much more sensitive, but she was afraid if she nodded any more, it may do damage.

"Perhaps you don't want really want me or my cock anymore hmm? Or perhaps you just don't deserve it. Well then, since you seem reluctant to tell me," he said as he started to walk out of her line of vision.

He heard her scream behind the ball gag, and walked back into her sight. She was nodding her head and groaning at the sensation her nipples were getting now. At some point her clamps had started vibrating and if she wasn't mistaken, began to heat up a little bit.

"Oh so you do want me. Do you deserve this?" He asked. He watched her shake her head in the negative.

"No, you don't deserve it, but you want it don't you?"

Again she nodded. It felt as if her circulation was about to be cut off from her nipples. Yet again, he moved out of her line of sight and she yelled as best she could. She wasn't willing to move her head any more than she had to at this point, but she didn't want to be left hanging in a swing with her nipples being mauled.

Then in one glorious swift motion she was being filled once more. He released the nipple clamps, and for a moment, she was relieved. Then the pain of the blood rushing back into her nipples made it hurt so much more than having the clamps attached, and she screamed again.

"That's it pet, scream for me."

And she did. She screamed as best she could behind her gag, and to her mortification, she felt her saliva spilling over her lips to the gag.

As he started pumping in and out, she found out the main reason why it was called a swing. Very little effort was needed to make it move either backward or forward. She also found out why she was wearing something around her waist. Apparently the belt had loops or handle's on it so he could move her body in the swing and he could stand still.

There was no rhyme or reason to the pace he set. He would go so deep inside she thought he would come out of her throat and the next time he would only go halfway in.

She had never been oversensitive before this, but now she felt as if she could come if he hit her just right. She felt him starting to penetrate deeper and staying in that depth, still using the handle's on the belt to keep her forward momentum going. Back and forth, back and forth.

"My you are quite the cock whore aren't you pet?" He said as he reached up to her neck and released the ball gag. "When you come, I want to hear you scream my name. Now, answer me pet. Are you a hungry little cock whore?"

"Yes," she said glad to have the ball gag removed.

"That is not the answer that I was looking for pet. You will answer me better, or I leave you hanging here with the nipple clamps attached." He said quietly, still pushing into her, with even more strength now.

"Yes, I'm a fucking cock whore. PLEASE! I'm soooo close. Let me come Lucius, please!"

"Back to begging now are we?"

Lucius was using both the swing and his body to pound into her from behind. He felt the telltale fluttering and knew he couldn't hang on much longer. Her stamina was better than he expected, and for once he found that he didn't want to let this one go. If he had to tie her to his bed, he would, but he would be damned if he let her go.

"Allright you little cock whore, come for me, scream my name!" He pushed his pelvis forward and pulled back on the belt at the same time and felt her come.

"OH FUCK ME! LUCIUS! LUUUCIUUUS!"

He let himself come to the sound of her voice screaming his name. His orgasm lasted nearly a full minute, and he had never felt one so intense before.  
Hermione looked as if she was ready to sleep again. While he wouldn't have her again tonight, he would chain her to the bed. He didn't want her slipping away in the wee hours.

"Lucius, I have to pee." She said in a small voice.

"Alright pet. I'll let you down, but I want you to come straight to bed after. I need some sleep, and I'm quite sure you do to."

He vanished her collar and waist belt. Then he untied her thighs and released her knee's. He let her get used to her weight being back on her legs before he released the rest of the restraints of the swing.

"The powder room is through that door on the right." He pointed to it, and made sure she was steady on her legs before taking the swing back to its proper place.  
She went into the bathroom and found the toilet. She found she was just too tired to look around, and was slightly surprised to find she didn't care.

When she started urinating, it burned. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.  
Hermione finished her ministrations, washed her hands and was seriously contemplating crawling back to bed. She decided against it, her legs had taken enough abuse tonight.

Lucius was waiting for her in bed, and for once she was grateful that she went to bed sated. There were so many times before that she was left wanting. Wanting more, and at the end of the night leaving the hapless fool she had so stupidly chosen.

She climbed into bed and lay down next to her new partner. With a quiet sigh, she rolled on her side and snuggled her back into the warm body that was waiting there for her. For once, she fell asleep without having to think herself there. She laid there snoring gently.

Lucius checked her and with a wave of his hand, a tether was attached to her foot and attached itself to the bed. She didn't know it, but only he would be able to remove it. They had some things to discuss in the morning when they both awoke.

Chapter 5

Hermione's first thought as she woke up and stretched her legs was, oh god everything hurts. When she moved her leg a little farther toward the end of the bed she found she couldn't move it any farther. That is when she looked over her shoulder and saw that she was tied to the bed. Her second thought was, why in the hell would he tie me to the bloody bed?

She looked over at the bedside clock and saw that it was close to five in the morning. She still had time to go home, get in the shower and get into the office. She looked over at Lucius and found he was still asleep.

Hermione sat up and moved her legs off the side of the bed and tested the tether. She couldn't move very far, and she was not in arms length of her wand. Well, there was nothing to it then, she would have to wake him up.

"Lucius," she said shaking him on the shoulder a little.

He grumbled and turned to his other side. So she shook him a little harder this time.

"Lucius, wake up. I have to use the loo and unless you want your bed covered in pee, I would wake up and untie me from this bed now!" as she watched him turn over and look at her bleary eyed.

"Fine. Don't go far. We have to talk." He said as he reached for his wand and flicked it at her ankle.

Hermione got up and lifted her hands above her head and stretched again. If she wasn't careful she would hurt for the next week. She would be stuck stretching the rest of the day to try and keep away the muscle aches.

"Pet, I thought you had learned your lesson last night. It's not in good form to tease me." He said watching her with half lidded eyes.

She grunted at him, and walked toward the bathroom. Before she entered, she turned to him and said "I wasn't teasing, simply stretching to keep my muscles from seizing up on me. If I wanted to tease you, you'd know it."

She walked into the bathroom without closing the door, sat down on the toilet and did her business. She washed her hands and walked out looking for her clothes. She sat down on the bed and started getting dressed.

"Where do you think you're going pet?" he asked in a quiet voice. She was on alert by the tone of that voice, and she figured she may need to calm him down. The last thing she needed was to be tied down to the bed and screwed senseless.

"I have to be to work in three hours. I know you said we needed to talk, and I agree. Unfortunately, I can't take time off today. I have several things to get to today that are very important. If I want to be into the office on time, I have to leave now and get ready." She said without looking over at him, putting her jeans and shoe's on.

"You may be more trouble than you're worth it you know. When will you have time to fit me into your bloody schedule, hm? I will not be kept waiting again."

"I can fit you in for lunch today if you'd like." she said finding her cardigan and walking over to the floo. She tossed her floo powder in the fire and just like that was gone.

"Right then. That'll teach me to untie her at all.

Hermione was in a good mood. She hadn't felt this great in quite some time. In fact, she felt as if she owned the world and Mr. Sex On A Stick, and nothing was going to get her down today.  
She was just getting ready to go for lunch, when the man of her daydreams walked in. He had a look of indifference on his face, but his eyes gave him away. She knew she was in trouble.

"Oh shit." Was all she was able to say before he had her door closed, warded against other people coming in, and a good silencing spell on top of it. The next thing she knew she was tied to her chair, blindfolded and naked.

"Oh shit is right pet. I am going to talk and you are going to listen. Open your mouth. "  
When she complied something nice, warm and hard was thrust in her mouth.

"If you haven't already guessed, I am going to fuck your mouth. Now, I am very displeased that you left me this morning. Even after I told you that we needed to talk."

He was thrusting in and out, and while she had a good gag reflex, it wasn't that good. The way he was thrusting in and out of her mouth, he wouldn't give her a break.

"While I understand that you had to be at work, the way you delivered that information was lacking."  
He had a rhythm going now, and she could time his thrusts. She could suck when he pushed in, and flick the underside of his cock with her tongue when he was pulling out.

"I want you to understand what it means when you get involved with me. I am a strict master. If you please me, you will get pleasure in return. I will be the only man to grace your bed, unless I invite him there."

He kept on assaulting her mouth and was by now nearly unable to speak.

"If I tell you," he groaned "to come to me, ah fuck pet," he was panting now and his thrusts became erratic "you will come to me."

He was close now, and she felt his balls tightening against her chin. What she wouldn't do for a little relief herself. She was wet and sticky, and she was probably ruining her office chair. She couldn't help but groan at that thought, and she felt him explode in her mouth. She did her best to swallow all of his come, but was unable to keep some of it from dripping down the side of her mouth.  
Lucius looked down and wiped the rest off with a handkerchief that appeared from nowhere and seemingly went back to where it was.

"Untie me please Lucius." She said in a sweet voice that would have melted any heart.

"Very well, if you promise not to run away before our conversation is finished." He flicked his wand at her and the ropes binding her to her chair.

She smiled and indicated that he should have a seat in the chair opposite her. She sat there waiting for him to get settled in; it wouldn't do to get him when his nerves were ready to pounce.

"Lucius it's so good to see you this afternoon. While I am sorry that I ran out on you, you must understand my plight." She reached for her robe and put it around her, not to cover up, she needed her wand in a moment.

"Of course I understood, but thought it would be prudent to talk this morning pet." He leaned back in his chair and seemed to be engrossed in the conversation. Good, it'll give the bastard a false sense of security.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have time. It takes me a bit of time in the morning to get ready. My hair alone takes around ten minutes to wash. So, I'm sure you see my problem."

"Couldn't you have just said as much pet? Believe it or not, I'm an understanding sort." He said, his head tilted to the left.

She looked at him and with her wand hidden out of his view, flicked it at him so that he was tied to his chair. Then she stood up and walked over to him and sat in front of him, and opened her robe.

"Since you've had time to say your piece, I will say mine, and you will listen and be silent Lucius. Do you understand?" What was he supposed to say with a wand pointed in his face? He saw her in action during the last battle, and would not want to tangle with her when she was armed.

"Now that I have your full and complete attention, I don't think it was very nice of you to leave me in an aroused state and do nothing about it." She started playing with her breasts and squeezing her nipples. All the while she watched his pupil's dilating. "While I don't mind being your beck and call girl, I do have a life, and if I tell you I am unavailable, you will live with it. I don't have a problem being monogamous, and in fact prefer it. The same will be expected of you. No other women." She moved her hands to her stomach and was rubbing up and down from the underside of her breasts, to just above her knicker line.

"Here is the most important thing for you to remember Lucius. Don't get attached. If I walk away, it ends between us." She started to play with herself, up and down back and forth. His eyes never left her hand as she played with herself. "Now, don't get me wrong, I was very happy with last night, and a repeat performance would not be remiss, but, I am not equipped for that kind of play every day." She moaned as she gently put a finger inside and rubbed it around a little and took it out again. "Now what are you going to do about this?" She held her finger up to his mouth, and surprisingly enough he opened and licked it clean.

"Untie me pet," his voice had dropped an octave, and she was on alert in a moment.

"Lick it clean." She felt his tongue move around her finger first and then he started sucking. "I think it would be in my best interest not to untie you at this point in time." She pushed her finger to the back of his throat and was surprised when he didn't gag. "You see, I am a very career driven girl. I work long hours some days, and I am rarely home anymore. I do have friends and family who require my attention from time to time. You are of course more than welcome to join me, but keep in mind, you would be subjected to Weasley's." She pulled her finger out of his mouth and went back to pleasuring herself. "I happen to be a woman who knows what she wants out of life and relationships. I am not one to be pushed around, either in life or in a relationship. If you can handle that, then I see no reason not to continue what we have now."

Lucius was thinking and thinking hard. He wanted her, she wanted him, but she wasn't willing to give her what he desperately wanted from her now. Perhaps if he gave in to some of her requirements they would be up for renegotiation at a later date.

"I will admit certain concessions will have to be made." He said smoothly, and licking his lips watching her finger herself. "Please untie me pet, and I promise to finish what I started."

"I'll need a promise out of you first. You will finish me off, but no spanking, no nipple mauling, no special swings will pop out of nowhere, or anything along those lines, yeah?" She really didn't want to leave herself hanging, but would if she had to.

"No, there will be no retribution in anyway. I'll simply finish you off." He was almost pleading now. It was rather cute now that she thought about it.

She flicked her wand at him and his bindings disappeared. He didn't leave his chair but sat forward. He put his hands behind her knee's and pulled her forward so her arse was on the edge of her desk. Lucius loved the taste of pussy, but he loved the smell of it even more. He sniffed delicately at her crotch and moved in. Her clitoris was already at attention and he decided to go in for the kill. He sucked on her clitoris and inserted his first two fingers about two inches in depth and attacked her G-spot. Between the clitoral attack and the G-Spot stimulation, she came quickly. While she didn't say much or scream, her back arched and he saw her knuckles turn white from hanging on to the edge of the desk. After her orgasm she collapsed on her desk.

Lucius looked up at her and thought she was the most beautiful post coital woman he had seen. He licked her clean and spelled her clothes back on. Hermione slowly got up from her desk and sat in her chair. For once in her bloody life, she came without penetration, and she wanted more.

"Well pet, I know how busy you are today. Perhaps you can meet me for diner this evening at the Manor?"

She nodded in the affirmative, and he swept out of her office close to the same way he walked in. So much for gaining anything on Lucius. He LEFT her. HER! Hermione Granger, man eater and spitter outer! Looking on the bright side, he gave her one of the best orgasm's of her life.

Chapter 6

Lucius sat at home and thought about his new lover. While he couldn't say he was disappointed with his new paramour, he wasn't happy.

If he were to ask himself why he wasn't happy, he would tell you he wasn't happy with the conditions that she had set on this "relationship". He felt as if he were 17 again, and going through courtship with Narcissa. His father had arranged the marriage, as was the custom of the time. Yet, he had no choice in the matter. It was a good match. At least that is what his father told him at the time. What he found out later was that his father sold him as a stud horse to the highest bidder.

Narcissa had been a wonderful partner and mother to Draco, but he still resented her on some level that he didn't feel the need to delve into any further than he already had. She was dead, and it was best to think good things about those who have gone on.

With Hermione, he had the chance to get what he wanted, but when he was being honest with himself, he just wasn't sure. He liked the fact that he could walk away at anytime, but she could do the same, and said she would be happy to do so. He wanted her. He wanted to consume her, body and he cringed, mind as well. She was everything he wished he could be. While he had a reputation to rebuild, she had one readymade for her. She was free spirited, but responsible about it.

Lucius knew what he wanted, but was afraid of the consequences. He wanted someone to come home to at the end of the day. While it was nice to finally be able to sew his oats, he wanted someone that hadn't paid for him. He didn't want to have to answer to anyone for a relationship, as he did with his family. While he knew Hermione was a good bed partner, she warned him "do not get attached". While he listened at the time, he didn't understand the ramifications of that statement.

He had hoped he could find a partner who was as dynamic in bed as he wanted, yet strong enough to tell him where to stick it if he went over a line. He found that with Hermione, but she wasn't willing to give him anything more, and that thought just thoroughly depressed him. He had come so close to finding what he wanted, yet there was that small sticking point.

At least this time he wasn't being used as a stud.

Hermione was getting ready to finish her day up. She was working on finishing up the Adams' case when Ron walked in.

While she did her best to avoid being around him, his friendship still meant so much to her.

"Hermione, mum's having dinner tonight at seven, and she wanted to know if you could come?"

She smirked to herself, and wondered if she should drop the proverbial bomb now, or sneak attack him with it. She decided for the latter.

"Sorry, Ron. I can't. I have other plans for tonight. Would you tell Molly for me that we should do it another time?"

"Not working late are you?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"No, I have a date." She said getting her briefcase off the floor and putting a few files there. It wouldn't be remiss to go over a few things at home.

"A date? Since when did you start dating?" He was holding his laughter in now and couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"Erm, day before yesterday as a matter of fact. I can date. What's wrong with me dating?" She said as she walked out of her office and waited for Ron to follow.

"Hermione, tell me, when was the last time you went out to the pub for a pint without sleeping with the poor bloke and leaving him in the middle of the night." He followed her out and watched her lock her office door.

He hit a sore point and he knew it. The last "date" she had was with him, and it went well enough if you asked him, but she thought differently.

"There is nothing wrong with making sure you are physically attracted to a bloke before you get in a relationship Ron." She started walking down the hallway and was listening to the clicking of her high heels to calm her emotions. Now would not be a good time to rehash what went wrong with their relationship.

"Being physically attracted to someone else is completely different than sleeping with a bloke and leaving him." Ron added as she closed her eyes and counted to three.  
It didn't work very well, and she was shaking all over. "No Ron, it's not. What I should have said was being physically compatible with."

"You've slept with him then?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes Ron, I have. Now if you will excuse me, I have dinner plans tonight." She started to walk away from him and was halfway down the hall when she heard him call back to her.

"Is it anyone I know so I can warn the bloke?"

He had done it. He had pushed her too far. She started to walk back to him and he knew in a moment that unless he ran for cover now, he was in serious trouble.

"I don't think that will be necessary thank you. To answer your question, yes you do know him. I can guarantee that you won't like it, and that is what is going to give me the satisfaction now, rather than mutilating your dangly bits. I will be going to Malfoy Manor tonight. I am going to have a lovely dinner followed by lots and lots of kinky sex. I'll send you a pensive to show you how to really please a woman Ron. Remember to take notes this time, perhaps you'll learn a thing or two."

"Not Draco! That bloody tosser is married. You've hit an all time low. I can't believe you!"

"Good gods Draco? No, this one has a bit more experience on his CV. Lucius. Lovely. Wonderful.  
Delicious. Tasty. Nicely hung. Lucius. Or as I like to call him Mr. Sex On A Stick. Excuse me, I have a date this evening."

She left him standing there, and for once she felt justified about their relationship not working out. It was bad enough she felt inadequate when it came to them as a couple. It was bad enough that she felt like the sexual deviant around him. It was bad enough that he made her question her career moves, but to go out of his way to question her morality. Bloody poofter.

She took the visitor's way out of the Ministry and apparated home.

She walked in her door and was greeted enthusiastically by Crookshanks. He seemed to be the only male who understood her. He was there when she needed him, didn't question her as a woman, and only required her for the occasional cuddle, food and litter box change. She scratched him on the head and sat down to be with him for a bit.

She didn't want to think about the fallout the fight with Ron would cause. She didn't want to say the things she did to him, but he cornered her. She hated when she felt that way, and her first instinct was to always claw back and draw first blood.

She enjoyed what she had with Ron in a fuzzy nice feeling sort of way. She didn't get what she wanted completely, but that's not how relationships go. So he was shitty in bed, but she felt comfortable with him. Sure he wanted her to settle down and start having children right away, but she wanted that career first. He should have learned that when he pushed, she pushed back twice as hard. That is what made them call it quits then. She either couldn't or wouldn't deliver on all that he wanted and needed in a wife.

If she were to examine everything, and be honest with herself, she would understand something. At the end of the day, when all is said and done, the thing she most fears is failure. She failed in her relationship with Ron. Oh she wasn't so arrogant to take the blame fully, but enough blame was there so that she shied away from another relationship. She didn't like to think about it, and put it away for further inspection at another time.

Hermione looked at the clock and decided to start getting ready to go to Lucius'. Perhaps it would just be a nice dinner and conversation. Maybe?

Hermione arrived at the Manor and was greeted by a house elf that took her cloak and tried to take her briefcase. When she moved it so the creature wouldn't take it, he gave her a look and asked her to follow him.

The elf took her to a lovely dining room, and she was surprised to see a cozy and informal dining room. Lucius was waiting there for her, brandy in hand, and narrowed his eyes at the briefcase, but said nothing.

"Good evening Luciius. How was the rest of your day?"

He took a drink of his brandy and looked at the glass as if considering it. "It was good pet." He took a sniff of his brandy, and looked at her again, "Are you planning on working this evening?" he added with a nod to the briefcase on the floor.

Hermione looked down and considered it a moment. "I don't think so. I did bring it with me to finish up on a few things, but don't feel in the mood to do much of anything tonight."

"Would you like a drink perhaps? Wine, brandy, whiskey?" he asked her getting up and walking to a cabinet full of bottles of different color alcohols.

"I don't drink very often, but whatever will taste the sweetest, I would love a glass." She said as she sat down in a cozy chair near Lucius.

She watched him pour her a glass of what appeared to be wine, and poured himself some more brandy.

"I hope you don't mind, but dinner will be an informal affair of a light soup and salad. I just don't have the stomach for heavy food this evening."

"That is fine with me. I'm not planning on staying long tonight. For some reason, I seem to be tired due to lack of sleep the past couple of days." She said chuckling and taking a drink.

"You don't sound as if you're horribly upset."

"No, just very sleepy. Throughout the years, I've learned that I need a good six hours of sleep a night to function well the next day. While I can function on less sleep, and have, I start dragging around now." She finished her glass of wine and asked for another.

"For someone who doesn't drink very often, you certainly seem to be doing a good job on my wine."

"Just because I don't drink very often, doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a good wine once in a while."

They sat in silence and when the food arrived, she felt as if it were a silence that was not uncomfortable. Almost as if they had been doing it for years, very comforting and when she looked up at him, he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She found herself relax, despite the fact that she felt fine a moment before.

"Lucius, do you mind if we were to call it an early night. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you, I have an early day tomorrow, and don't want to be distracted." She looked over at him and was a little apprehensive. That was when she realized, it mattered to her what he thought.

"Of course not pet." He said without looking up and continued eating.  
Hermione was the first to finish. She didn't eat much but continued on with her wine. By the time Lucius finished his meal, she had nearly finished the whole bottle of wine. H looked up at her, he noticed she was totally relaxed and nearly swaying in her chair, and he couldn't help but grin.

"So, Hermione, what were you planning on getting out of this thing we seem to have going on?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Oh, you know, a great bed partner, perhaps someone I could have dinner with once in a while. Other than that, whatever else comes down the pike, I can decide from there." She said, refilling her wine glass. "I used to think I wanted everything. You know marriage, a doting husband that I could come home to who would rub my feet and just be there for me when I needed him. That's" hic "excuse me, when The Great Failure of '99 happened."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well, Ron and I failed." Hic "I've never done failure very well. We grew apart, we wanted different things, and basically, we decided in order" hic "to remain friends that it would" she finished up yet another glass of wine "be better to call it quits." She reached for the wine bottle and tried to pour some more wine, but the bottle was empty. "You don't have any more wine do you?"

"No, sorry pet fresh out of wine." He lied. He didn't want her falling asleep without imparting this information. "So tell me about your great failure."

"No, you don't understand." hic " It's called The Great Failure of '99. With capital letters. Ron asked me to marry him, and while things" hic hic "were good for us, he couldn't deliver what I wanted in the bedroom. I could have lived with that, but he couldn't" hic "live with waiting for children and a stay at home wife. That is why it was called The Great Failure of '99."

Hermione looked at him and he saw great pain. He also understood more in that moment than he was ready to understand.

"Go away with me on holiday. We could go where ever you wanted." It was rash he knew, but he wanted to get away with her and have her forget her life for a bit.

"What?" She asked startled.

"Let's go away on holiday. When was the last time you actually went on holiday? We can leave fairly quickly; oh say you'll come pet."

She knew what he promised in that little innuendo, and she fell for it. "We can go anywhere? Anywhere I want to go, yeah?"

"Anywhere pet."

"I don't know that you'll like it, but I know where I want to go." Now she looked apprehensive again.

"Anywhere you want to go." He repeated.

"Right then. Philadelphia, in America. My parents went there on their honeymoon, and always raved about it. That is where I want to go. May I remind you, before you protest, Anywhere I want to go."

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements. How long would you like to be there for?" He asked. No, he didn't want to go stateside, but a promise was a promise. He just wouldn't indulge her as often.

"Oh, say a week? We could always go to New York City as well. I've wanted to see that city too." She was amused at him. She knew that he really didn't want to go, but he went for her. Huh. She supposed stranger things have happened.

"When can you take time off from work?"

"I can take off next week. Perhaps we could leave on Sunday. That way I could finish up any last minuet things at work." She said musing to herself. She yawned and looked at her watch. It was just after 9:30 pm, and she knew she needed some sleep.

"I'll make the arrangements tomorrow. For now, shall we retire to bed?" He asked getting up from his chair and offering her his arm.

"I'm tired Lucius. I'm going home."

"You could spend the night with me you know. I don't have to molest you, you know." He said, leading her to a winding staircase.

"Do you really promise not to molest me tonight? And after midnight. I really need to sleep."

"I promise pet."

Chapter 7

"I wonder why it's so bloody hard to secure the proper portkey to get to the States?" Luicius asked his travel agent Leon.

"They're still concerned about the war." Leon commented, still filling out the proper forms, in triplicate.

"It was over years ago!"

"Yes, it was. However, if you'll excuse me for saying so, you are a liability."

"Liability my arse, I wouldn't hurt a kitten." Lucius said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Being a bit of a petulant child, aren't we? Lucius, I've never minced words with you before, what's the problem with it now?" Leon looked over at him ignoring for a moment his paperwork. His friend had changed, and he wanted to know what had happened. When no answer came forth, he shrugged. "Why Philadelphia?"

"It's a holiday. I've never been stateside before, you know new adventure." But Lucius didn't quite meet his friends' eyes.

"I distinctly remember you saying years ago you would never go there. Why the change, is it business?"

"No, it's a holiday." Lucius was grinding his teeth and Leon decided to let the matter go. For now. He would get his answers sooner or later. "There you are, all done. You should be receiving the portkey via owl in a few days time. If there are any problems, I'll let you know. Now, you depart at five in the afternoon our time. You will arrive around eleven in the morning there. All your hotel accommodations are in this package." Leon handed him a large envelope that contained all the information he would need.

"Thank you Leon."

"Hermione," she could hear in his voice he wasn't happy. She sped up the hallway hoping he wouldn't catch up with her. Harry was her best friend, but at this time she did not wish to speak to him. When he was by her side at last, she just told herself to deal with the situation as best she could.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked with a small shake to her voice. She hoped she hid it well.

"I talked to Ron this morning. He didn't show up at Molly's dinner last night, and I checked in on him. Would you like to tell me about something?"

"No." She said simply and continued walking.

"Hermione, don't avoid the question. What were you thinking? I mean, did it have to be him?" Harry was getting desperate now, and she decided to stop this now.

"Harry, do you want me happy?" She asked and turned to him to look him in the eye.

"What sort of question is that? You know I do."

"Then ask me what you really want to ask me rather than skirting around it. I don't have to think when it comes to him. Do you know what a relief that is? As to your second question, yes it did have to be him." She started tapping her foot on the floor waiting for him to answer.

"Did it have to be a Death Eater? You know where he stood at the end of the war. You know what kind of politics he subscribes to. Hell, are you even safe with him?" Harry was looking apprehensive. She knew he had her best interest at heart, but it was, in her opinion, misdirected.

"Harry, you know I am a part of the Committee for Philanthropic Donations, yeah?" She said looking around the hallway to see if someone would overhear her.

"Yeah, so?" He was getting impatient.

"Three years ago, the Committee received several donations in the names of children and destitute adults torn by the war. Teddy Lupin was one of those people who received a donation, as I'm sure you remember."

"I remember, everyone thought it was Ginny and me. We would have taken care of him no matter what though."

"I know that, and so does anyone who knows you. While the Committee decided against finding out who made the donations, I figured it out, after a lot of digging in the right places. Eventually, the donator covered his tracks well. Thankfully for me, not well enough. Lucius made those donations." she saw the look of shock on his face.

"Most of those families who received those donations were Muggleborn or Halfblood. It doesn't make sense."

"Yes Harry, it does. I think toward the end of the war at least, just after we had to go on the run, Lucius didn't want anything to do with the war. He saw that Voldemort didn't really care what kind of blood you had, if you stepped on his toe that was the end. The Malfoy family found that out the hard way. While he didn't kill them outright, he would have eventually."

"So donating some money doesn't change who he is. Do you have your blinders on Hermione? Take a good look around. "

"You're right, donating money doesn't necessarily change someone. The fact that he tried to hide it, meant more than anything else Harry. If you were in his shoes wouldn't you have sent a press release to the Daily Prophet "Generous Lucius Malfoy donates galleons to war orphans"? Why didn't he? The easy answer would be, who would want to take money from a Death Eater for hush money. I think it was more than that. He was truly sorry for what happened in the war, and this was the only way he knew to make amends."

Harry was silent for awhile, and she thought she had really gotten through to him. He nodded his head and came to a conclusion.

"I don't like it Hermione. I don't want to see you hurt. You are however an adult, and I will stand by your decision in this matter."

He gave her a genuine Harry Potter smile and she was grateful for it. "Thank you."

"Er, I have one last question. What did you say to Ron to piss him off?" He was scratching the back of his head.

Hermione snorted and said "Ron is a first class git. He basically called me a whore and insinuated that I was unable to date anyone."

"Hmm. That's not the story that I got from him. He just said that he was concerned for your welfare and wanted to make sure 'the bloody tosser' hasn't hurt you or used an unforgivable on you."

She nearly screamed with frustration. "Take everything he says with a grain of salt Harry. Besides, he should know I can take care of myself. Besides, I was good, I didn't even hex him. I was tempted though."

"The fact that you didn't hex him merely meant that you gave him what for verbally. I know you Hermione, don't tell me any differently." He smiled at her again, and they started walking once more. They were in the Atrium and he was ready to go to his office and she to hers.

"I won't deny it, but he deserved it. He pushed me and you know what the consequences are when that happens." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I know. Why don't you let Ron cool off for a bit. I can handle him. I just need you to be careful."

"I love you Harry, do you know that? I'll be careful, I promise."

By the time Hermione got home Friday night, it was nearly eleven. She was exhausted. There were a flurry of board meetings, Committee meetings, and a few meetings with the Wizengamot. Not to mention six court hearings and a few owls back and forth with Lucius.

Everything was set for Sunday, and she was looking forward to her first holiday in nearly two years. In the interium, she was looking forward to falling into bed and sleeping for the next ten hours. She tried to remember about how much sleep she had gotten in the past three days and when she averaged it out, she came up with about three hours of sleep a night.

Hermione fell into bed without undressing and fell asleep instantaneously.

She was in that warm and fuzzy place in between dreams and reality. She felt as if she were floating, and she didn't really feel the need to get up. She heard something moving about in her house and she found she didn't care. Let the bastards take anything they wanted, she was too relaxed to care.  
All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She was well rested, but wanted to burrow her head back under the blankets.

She heard more movement inside her house, and she smelled something heavenly. Coffee. Well at least they were nice enough to brew her some coffee. Perhaps she could poke out from under the covers and sniff.

She was contemplating that, when her door opened. She heard footsteps, and decided that it was best not to move. She had her wand if she needed it.

"Hermione, pet wake up. I have some coffee for you." Lucius. She didn't know he could sound so good.

She rolled over on her back and without moving the blanket off her head pointed to the bedside table. "Could you put the coffee there? I've yet to decide whether I want to get up yet. Is it sunny out?"

"What does the weather have to do with that?" He was perplexed, was this normal Hermione behavior he wondered.

"I don't want to get out from under here if it's sunny out. That would mean I have to see sunshine, and since my eyes are used to it being dark, I don't want to put myself through that misery."

"You aren't hung over pet, are you?"

"No, of course not. I haven't had anything to drink since you gave me the evil yummy wine the other night." She said as she turned on her side. "Are you going to tell me if it's sunny out or not?

I'm not afraid of staying under here the whole day you know."

He smirked; she would be that way wouldn't she? "No pet, it is slightly overcast today. Not too sunny at all."

"Good, I won't wake up to much, and can go back to sleep."

"Pet, you can't lay abed all day long you know. In case you've forgotten, we need to get ready for our holiday."

"I'll buy new clothes for myself when we get there if I have to." She had her hand out from under her comforter and was blindly reaching around for her cup of coffee. He reached to the table and picked up the warm cup and handed it to her. She emerged after she had the cup in her hand and she looked at Lucius with bleary eyes.

"I don't know how you do it Lucius. You as always look impeccable. What are you doing here so early in the morning by the way? How did you know where to find me?" She said in between small sips of her coffee.

"I have my ways my dear. Now, if you would join me in your kitchen, breakfast is ready." He walked out her bedroom door and she seriously contemplated going back to sleep for a moment. Then remembered she didn't have any food in the house and more than likely went out of his way to make her something to eat.

She got out of bed and went to the loo. After using the toilet, she brushed her teeth and shuffled to the kitchen in her slippers. She sat down and looked at the breakfast table and was impressed by the amount of food that was on her table.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you pet?" He asked as he buttered a croissant.

She put eggs and bacon on her plate followed by a bowl of fresh fruit. "I haven't been sleeping much over the past few days. Today was the first time all week that I got the amount of sleep required to function properly. That's why it took me so long to wake up."

"I can't stay long, I'd heard you had a hard week at work and wanted to make sure you were ready to leave tomorrow. We leave at five in the afternoon and I need you there before the departure time. You are more than welcome to spend the night with me of course."

"Very well, I'll be there this evening after I've packed. What do you have planned for this week?"

"That is entirely up to you pet. I would be perfectly alright with laying a bed all week with you." He said as he finished up his coffee and croissant.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I would like to see some of the city. Perhaps the Liberty Bell, or The Constitution Center."

"The Constitution Center?" He asked.

"Yes, it's what the American's base a lot of their law on."

"Hermione, I don't want you thinking about work while you're on holiday."

The way he said her name did wonderful things to her insides that she just didn't want to examine at this time. She shifted in her seat and looked up at him. "No not work exactly, more like an examination of another way of government. I can't help it if I find law to be exciting."

He sighed and looked at her. He supposed it was all part of the package that was Hermione Granger. Intelligent, sexy as hell, but still easily distracted when something exciting came along. Perhaps that is what made her so bloody cute.

"If you're coming over tonight let me know," he said getting up and putting his cloak on. "That way I can plan for dinner." He kissed her on her the check and left her to her breakfast.

She finished up her breakfast and got ready for the rest of her day. She was going to go to Lucius' tonight. First she had to go shopping.

When she arrived at the Manor, she couldn't find Lucius. Figures. She went to all this trouble to put on a full body corset, black mini skirt, stockings and thigh high boots with heels for nothing.  
She walked to the library, drawing room and dining room and no Lucius. She was sorely tempted to leave when she saw out of the corner of her eyes a letter floating near the dining room door.

Dear Pet:

Let's play a game shall we?

I will be hiding somewhere in the house. If you find me first, the night is yours. If I find you the week we are in the States, you are mine to do with as I please.

The game starts fifteen minutes after you read this letter.

Lucius

Chapter 8

That ruddy bastard. She knew he didn't want to go to the States. She wanted to know why he didn't veto the idea. Oh she was going to get him, but how? He knew his house better than she, and while she understood the basic layout, she had no idea where the nooks and crannies could be.

She couldn't stay in the places that she was familiar with, but going anywhere in the house with no idea where she was, was dangerous. The only way to beat Mr. Sex On A Stick, was to play dirty. She knew how to do it too, but she wasn't too sure it was right. There were no rules in the letter that he left her, so she had free reign as far as she was concerned.

"Is there a house-elf in the vicinity?" She called out to the room, hoping one would show up. Sure enough a few seconds later, she her a pop in the room.

"My name is Toby Miss. How can I be of service?"

"Has your master given you permission to take orders from me?" She asked the house-elf. He was shorter than most house-elves, but she was willing to bet he was young.

"Yes, Miss. Master has said to treat you as Mistress."

"Good, you know your Master and I are playing a game." She said but was quickly interrupted.

"I's sorry Miss. I's was told not to tell where he is." The house-elf was trembling at the thought of disobeying an order.

"I would never ask you to tell me where your Master is. That would be cheating. I don't like cheating. What I am asking for is the same advantage your Master has. That wouldn't be cheating would it?" She tried looking as innocent as she could.

"No Miss. Is not cheating." The house-elf was no longer trembling, and looked relieved that the Miss would not ask him to cheat.

"Well, what I was thinking is a good place to hide, where the Master will not see me, but I could see him. Do you know of such a place?"

The house-elf jumped up and down, grabbed Hermione by the hand and disapperated them to a small niche in a hallway Hermione recognized as not being far from Lucius' bedroom.

"This is how house-elves get about the house Miss. We's not liking to disapperate in the house, it may wakes the Master. The house has these all over. You can see any room by pushing this button here Miss. You can see, but Master cannot. You will need this button to get out of the panel."

She pressed the button on the panel and saw that she could see most of the hallway and would have the advantage she was looking for. She smiled at the house-elf and rushed over to him and gave him a hug. Toby wasn't used to being manhandled in such a way, and while it was not unpleasant, he was unhappy with the situation.

"Thank you Toby, this means so much to me." She said releasing the poor creature.

He genuinely looked bewildered at being thanked, but smiled at the young witch and looked at her as if seeing a human for the first time. He liked this Mistress, perhaps she would stay. He looked down the hallway to where he knew the Master would be soon, and when he didn't see him, he disapperated.  
Hermione watched the house-elf and saw which direction he looked and knew that is where Lucius would be coming from.

She stood in the panel and looked at the hallway looking for a more advantageous position she could get in once she was out in the hallway. It was dark, and on the floor there were runner carpets running the whole length that would muffle sound from her heels. To be sure, she put a silencing charm on her heels, and continued to wait for her mark.

After fifteen minutes, she was getting bored. She saw Toby walk by dusting some of the furniture and wondered why he was doing it. Perhaps he was, in his own way, checking up on her. She heard footsteps not soon after that and Lucius slowly walked into her view.

"Have you seen to Ms. Grangers' belongings Toby?" He asked the frightened little elf.

"Yes, Master."

"She is in the house currently playing our game then?" The house-elf flattened his ears back, and stared at his master and shook his head in the affirmative. "Good, we will be playing tonight. You may want to clear off."

"Yes, Master." The elf popped to god knows which part of the Manor.  
She watched him as he continued down the hallway, stopping here and there to check she wasn't hiding under anything. He even checked inside one room. When he got farther down the hallway, she pressed the button to get out of the secret panel and exited quietly.

With his back turned to her, she threw an incarcerous hex at him, and saw the ropes go around his body from shoulder to knees. She heard his scream of frustration, and for extra measure, took the silencing charm off her heals so he could hear her coming down the hall. She walked slowly and saw him turn over to look at his assailant. While fear wasn't in his eyes, he was by no means happy that he had been the one to be caught.

"You know it isn't fair to play games when you aren't even sure the other party is willing to play Lucius."

"Yes, well, I didn't expect you to win pet. Where were you hiding? I was sure I inspected this part of the manor very thoroughly." He was testing his ropes, but found that the most he could do was roll around on the ground.

"I know you didn't expect me to win Mr. Stick, but you should always know, when there is a challenge I never loose. You should have told me you didn't want to go to the States, I would have picked something else. Instead you try to manipulate your way out of it. However, you will find I am not unwilling to compromise. You have three days in which to do as you please. It's more than you would have given me."

She stopped right in front of him, and rolled him on his back. Then she did something she never thought she would do. She stood over his head and as any boy would do, he looked up her skirt and saw she had no knickers on, and he swallowed.

"See something you like Lucius? I never thought of you as they type to look up a girl's skirt, bad taste and all that you know." She didn't look put out at all. On the contrary, she looked very pleased with herself at the moment.

"Yes, well normally no, I wouldn't, but can you blame me? You are a naughty little minx aren't you?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about Lucius. Follow me please." She moved away from him and heard a groan. She flicked her wand at him and he was floating in air following her to his chambers.  
When she got him to his chambers, she placed him on his bed, still bound by the ropes she had conjured, and looked at him.

"You said in your letter that the night would be mine. What I should do is keep you bound like that and get some sleep." She was stalking around the room, all the while his eyes were on her.

"Come come pet, we both know that isn't what you want now is it?" She could see near desperation in his eyes. Good, she needed him to get this way, next time he would simply tell her what he wanted and stop playing games.

"No, it's not what I want really, but it would teach you a lesson Mr. Stick."

"Pet, not that I mean to get off track here, but why you do call me Mr. Stick?" He was genuinely curious about this.

"It's my little nick name for you. Mr. Sex On A Stick." She saw that he was trying to inch his way off the bed to get closer to her. She would let him get away with it for only a little while.

"I'm flattered pet." And he chuckled at the pet name. "Where did you get that lovely corset pet?"  
She saw that he was nearly off the bed at this point and flicked her wand at him once more. His arms were bound together above his head. His feet we bound to the bed posts at the bottom of the bed, and with one more gentle flick of her wand he was gloriously naked in bed.

"Down boy! You're not going anywhere. Well, not until I say you can." She smiled and walked to the bed. "I can see why you like this so much, but I'm not sure I could do this all the time." She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs and she saw his head fall back on the bed. She moved her hands down to his ankles and on his feet. "I wonder, are you ticklish?"

"Yes, pet I am." He didn't seem to mind when she started on the arch of his foot. He only moved his foot as much as his restraints would allow him.

"Where else are you ticklish Lucius?" She asked still lightly touching his foot, alternating between one and then the other and back.

"If I give that away, you won't have all the fun in finding all my spots now will you pet?" He was  
trying so hard not to laugh, but it was close.

"Well if you want to do it that hard way, so be it." She was still pleased that he gave this answer, as of now she still hadn't had time to go over his body with a fine tooth comb. She wasn't sure what turned him on, and what made him go crazy.

She moved her hands from his thighs to his torso, and watched in fascination as she found a spot on his sides. She lingered there only for a moment before moving up to his chest and touching his nipples. They pebbled instantly and she pinched it lightly, and heard a satisfied groan from Lucius. She moved up his neck and behind his ears, and put her hands through his hair. It was so very soft, softer than she would have thought possible.

When she moved away from him, he groaned and looked up in terror. "You can't leave me pet." He was straining against the ropes binding his arms.

She smiled at him and took off her skirt. "No Lucius, we are far from done this evening." She walked back over the foot of the bed and climbed on in between his legs. "I've found a few ticklish spots, but I wonder if you're ticklish in more places?" She put her hand on the inside of his knee, and lightly traced up on thigh, skirted around his balls, and down the other. She was pleased to see that his stomach had tightened when she reached his balls, but he said nothing. He seemed to be enjoying her ministrations.

She had explored as much of his body as she could when he was tied down, and she enjoyed it. She moved closer to his pelvis, and straddled him. He was panting, but still very quiet. She slowly sank herself down on him and heard him expel air from his lungs and take a deep breath.

"Oh fuck pet. Unbind me pet." He asked looking up at her. She had set a very slow pace and felt every twitch that his cock made inside her and it felt glorious. "Do you know how warm and wet you feel pet?"

She sped up, but not to the tempo he seemed to need. She felt him adjust his legs and felt him move up when she was on a down stroke. She matched his pace, and she felt the tell tale pulsing and stopped. He groaned, and looked up at her with a wild look in his eyes.

"Why did you stop Hermione? I was about to come!"

"I wasn't ready for you to come Lucius. Now play nicely or you won't be allowed to come at all."  
When he had finally calmed down enough, she started moving again. She was swirling her hips around and riding him again, faster, then slower.

She got off him one more time and turned around. She didn't miss the disappointed litany of swearing coming from her partner. She sunk herself down on him one more time and he started pushing himself up into her pussy one more time.

"Please untie me, please?" He was getting desperate, she could tell, but she wanted to hold him off for only a little bit longer.

"I thought tonight was for me Lucius." She was moaning now, and very close herself. She gave a few shallow thrusts and stopped to change position one more time.

She was facing him once more, and slammed down on him, when she had a sudden thought. She had never kissed this man. Someone who brought her more pleasure than she could remember.

She kissed him very lightly on his lips and he nearly attacked her back. He was close, and didn't want her to stop.

"Lucius, I am so close right now," she said breathing hard, slamming down on his cock. She felt him twitch inside her, and knew he was nearly going mad with pleasure. "Are you going to come for me Lucius?"

"Yes, please don't stop pet." He groaned and sped up his thrusts.

"The come for me." She had held on for as long as she could, but let herself go. She felt her orgasm hit her and sat up straight, but still kept up the pace. She felt him orgasm not long after she was cresting, and pointed her finger to his hands and the ropes fell away. She felt his hands circle her waist for better leverage. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, and she felt pride that she was the one to bring that to him.

She untied his legs, and rolled on her side next to him. He knew she was in need of sleep, and she didn't think he would wake her again tonight. If he did, she had a built in excuse for having a bit of a lie in.

"Pet, how did you hide yourself so well from me tonight." He sounded as sleepy as she was.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." She pulled the comforter over them and laid back down. "You don't like losing do you Lucius?"

"No pet, I don't." He pulled her closer to him and she was glad for his body heat next to her.

"Don't worry, if you want to play hide and seek again, let me know ahead of time and it can be arranged. Night."

"Goodnight pet."

She was asleep before he could count to three. Lucius however, did not fall asleep so quickly. He knew he was falling, fast and hard, and he didn't like at all.

Chapter 9

Lucius woke a few hours after dawn, and watched his sleeping partner for awhile. He couldn't help moving a piece of her hair out of her face. He didn't want his thoughts to be controlled by her, but they were. He didn't want to feel as if he was getting attached, but he was. She had warned him, and at the time it didn't seem to be something he would have to worry about.

He hated that she consumed his every thought these days, and he hated he was attached to the young Muggleborn. Lucius got out of bed exhausted and started his morning. He went to the loo, and when he walked back into his chambers to get dressed Hermione had moved on her back.

Lucius looked at her, and felt if it weren't for her being her, he would have never felt like this. He noticed she still had on her corset and stockings. At sometime she had shed her shoes.

He walked over to her and she was softly snoring. He climbed on the bed like a big cat stalking its prey. He felt himself getting a hard on and opened her legs. He whispered a charm and her pussy was covered with lubrication, which made him harder.

He entered her slowly, and found himself wondering if this was what it was like to make love to a woman. He groaned at that thought, and kept himself from speeding up. He wanted to feel every inch of this woman. He looked down at her and noticed she still wasn't fully awake yet. She was stirring and moaning as if in a dream, but not fully awake.

"Does it feel good this way pet?" He quietly whispered in her ear. He ran his hands up from her hips to the top of the corset to feel the swell of her breasts. He could feel the pressure mounting in his balls and felt that he wasn't going to last long. "Wake up pet." He waited a few moments and when she didn't open her eyes, he kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes, and saw the pleasure he was bringing her, and felt even more pleasure himself.

He was thrusting harder now, still looking in her eyes, trying to tell her that this was him who could do this to her. It was he who could give her the pleasure she felt now, and then he felt her come around him, and he had never felt the same pleasure that he had before with any other woman. He felt his balls tighten, and he exploded.

Lucius stayed in the same position looking into her eyes for a long moment, before rolling off.

Hermione was looking forward to her Holiday. She was also looking forward to gathering her thoughts on Mr. Sex On A Stick. She knew he was getting too close, and while she knew she should get out of it now, something held her back. It wasn't the fabulous sex, although that was a fringe benefit, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what was holding her back. If she had to stretch her imagination, she herself wouldn't mind spending more than the normal allotted time with Mr. Sex On A Stick. She normally didn't spend anything more than three months with a man, and even in the short time she had been with him felt no reason to stop it now. On the contrary, they had a lot in common. OK, she was lying to herself, they had great sex and could have a decent conversation, but other than that, there was nothing else. But there could be; there was a lot of potential with Lucius.

Hermione got out of the shower, feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. She seemed to be getting that feeling when spending time with Lucius. She brushed her teeth, and contemplated that thought. It had to be the amount of pheromones and oxytocin released after sex.

She finished brushing her teeth, and moved on to the monumental quest of getting her hair to behave. She had learned a charm to smooth her hair, but learned very early on she had to do this in sections.  
By the time she finished her hair and dressing, and hour and a half had gone by. She had woken up late that day, and as she glanced at the clock it was nearing the time for their portkey. She was getting excited to be going, and she briefly wondered what hotel Luicius had booked for them.

She was going down stairs to look for Mr. Stick when she heard him and another voice she would know from a crowded room.

"Dear gods father, you can't be serious? Granger. The Hermione Granger, swot of Hogwarts, one third of the Golden Trio, Harry Bloody Potter's best friend? What were you thinking?" He was nearing hysterics now.

"Honestly, what does it matter? We are a good match, and honestly, I actually like her. She can hold a conversation, and isn't after your inheritance. So what is the problem?" Lucius was doing his best not to throttle the boy.

Rather than eavesdropping on the entire conversation, she just walked in.

"Hello boys, not fighting I hope?" She asked with a smile to Lucius.

"Granger." Draco said with a vein in his neck throbbing.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't let things like this get to you. You'll have a stroke."

Draco looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. She did seem different than all the other bints that his father had been toying with in the past. This one had at least more than a handful of brain cells to rub together. Perhaps she could be a good thing for him, if only for a little bit of time.  
When his father was done with her, he could have a go. That is, if he were so inclined to bed a Mudblood.

"We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we. I'll just be off then, wouldn't want you to be late to," he paused and thought for a moment "well where ever it is you're going off to."

"Thank you." Lucius said waiting for Draco to leave. Draco took one more look at Hermione and walked out to the main hall. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad thing; Draco had never seen Lucius smile as much as he had in the past.

"It didn't go well I presume?" Hermione asked.

"It went better than I had hoped. He didn't hex me." Lucius said with a faraway look that clearly said he wasn't with Hermione then.

"Are you read then?" She asked him.

"Yes," he looked at his watch and sent the baggage ahead "the portkey will be ready in one minute." He was distracted, she could tell, but couldn't put her finger on what had him so far away.

"Lucius, if you don't want to go, we can stay here."

"No, pet. I've promised you something, and I intend on keeping that promise."

The portkey was starting to glow and they both touched it. She hated travel by portkey, but travelling so far by apparation could be disastrous. You would have to stop six different times just to make it to your destination, and really, this would be quicker.

They landed in a posh hotel with a large chandelier hanging in the main foyer with black marble flooring. Hermione seriously doubted she would be able to afford half of the tab for this hotel. She was about to say something to Lucius when he guided her by the elbow to the front desk.

"Lucius Malfoy checking in." He looked bored when the clerk looked in his book and nodded in the affirmative.

"There are a few things to go over Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the clerk said handing Lucius the key to the room he booked. "Here is a list of certain differences between the British Iles and America. You may want to look over the list before you go out into Wizard Society. Your bags arrived just before you and have been taken up to your room. Your room is on the twelfth floor. I hope you enjoy your stay, and if there is anything you need, call for Edgar."

Lucius took the list from the clerk and handed it to Hermione. She would not doubt be itching to read the bloody thing. He again guided her by the elbow to the lifts and pressed the number 12 to get to their floor.

Hermione looked around the lift and knew she couldn't afford this place. Any hotel that had a bench in the lifts was something too good for her.

"Lucius," she started but the lift stopped and the doors open.  
Lucius looked at the key, and saw the number 1215. He turned left going down the hallway, and Hermione closely followed. He saw that she was reading the list the clerk had given him, and stopped at their suite door. He slid the key in and the lock disengaged, and the couple walked in.

Hermione followed Lucius in the door without looking up from the list. "Odd, Lucius did you know they call Muggles Mundane's here? The list also states that nearly all Wizarding Institutions such as the Wizarding Legislature are done in the same building but in an unplotable room, or part of the building." Hermione looked up from her list and her mouth fell open. This wasn't a room. It was a suite, complete with a view of the city that one would kill for. "Fucking hell Luicius, I can't afford this room."

He looked at her as if she had two heads. "What are you talking about? The room has been paid for?"

"Lucius, I expected the room to be paid for, but I can't afford to pay you for my half of the room. Where are we? The fucking Ritz?"

"Well, yes we are pet, but this was the only five star hotels that was close to City Hall and Old City where the Wizarding District is." He didn't understand why she was so upset. "And who said anything with you paying for the holiday?"

"I said it. I don't want you to pay for everything, it's not fair." She was pacing now back and forth looking out the window at the city below.

He was getting upset now; if he had wanted her to pay he wouldn't have asked her to go with him. "Hermione, you are being ridiculous. If I had any problem with paying I would have told you upfront or asked you to make the arrangements. As it stands we are staying here."

"I'm being ridiculous? I can't believe you. You book a week at one of the most exclusive hotels in the states and don't expect me to pay half of the room tab? Let me put it to you this way, the amount that you are paying for this room would equal about two months salary for me."

"Pet, I asked you to go on holiday with me. I never wanted you to pay for it. If I did, I would have spoken to you about it before hand." His nostrils were flaring and if she would have noticed it would have saved her at the last moment.

"Lucius, let me put this in simple words so you can understand," She never finished that sentence.  
Before she knew what was happening, she was blindfolded, gagged, and hanging from the ceiling. She felt her clothes vanish, along with her shoes and socks. She was nearing panic mode when she felt her knees being bent and held up in the air, then thrust apart out to her sides. Her knees were so far apart, it was almost painful.

"Now, pet, I want you to understand something, and listen well. I picked this hotel, because it is what I wanted. Not to break your bank account. I wanted to be in comfort in a city that I don't particularly want to be in. Do you understand?" She nodded . "Now for that little outburst, you are going to pay. I don't like someone questioning me especially when I am being generous."

She felt light swats with something leather hit her nipples and her head fell back. He did this for a few moments before moving down to her bum, her thighs, her clitoris, and her feet. It seemed nothing was off limits. She felt stretched beyond belief and loved every moment of it. She felt herself becoming more and more aroused as he started swatting her harder and harder. She couldn't help herself from squirming around as she tried to guess where he would swat next.

"You are enjoying this too much pet." She felt his hand go to her clitoris and start rubbing in circles. "Do you remember the last time you tested me pet?" She started thrusting her hips to get some relief, but he moved his hand away as soon as she started. "You are to hold still. You are not to come without permission. I know you're close so I have a little present for you." She felt something so vile close around her clitoris she wanted to scream. She knew what it was, but never thought he would have one. Who in this day and age used a clitoris clamp. Now she would never come. She groaned and was close to begging to have it taken off, but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

She felt her body being repositioned, her arms were still left in the air, but felt her torso going level with the ground. Her thighs were brought to her sides, and tied to her lower torso. She wasn't quite sure how she was being suspended but at this time didn't care.

She felt him enter her from behind and was close to coming regardless of the clamp attached to her clitoris. He was slow and methodical, and felt that if he went any slower, she was going to explode. She knew if she moaned too much, she would slobber all over her ball gag, but felt that this was the time to let him know she was not happy with the situation.

He was moving faster now, not because it was what she wanted, but what he wanted. She knew she wouldn't get her release until he was ready for it, but did love the treatment she got from him when he was in the dominant position. She felt him grab a fist full of her hair and felt him starting to slam into her from behind. Over and over she felt him hit her cervix. She couldn't tell how long he was going at her, but finally, finally she felt the clamp being pulled off, and bucked her hips against him.

He still had her by the hair and with the other hand still slamming into her from behind, he pinched her clit one more time before she came. Lucius let himself go after her, and for the first time, he was sated. He could go to bed tonight and just sleep next to a witch. He let go of Hermione's hair and she was limp. He sent her to the bed with a charm, and covered her up. He ran his hand over her brow and face, and let her sleep there, she deserved it. He put one of the hotel's robes on and looking at the mini bar, poured himself a drink. He strolled over to the panoramic window and looked out at the city. Perhaps this trip wouldn't be so bad.

Chapter 10

Hermione was sitting at an early dinner with Lucius. So far she had asked him to pass the salt, and the pepper, and that was it. She wasn't sure how to handle Lucius. She was sure that it was over between them. If he couldn't control that temper of his, he would be left in Philadelphia by himself and she would have no problem not looking back. Perhaps she should just leave him, but that would give her a week of having nothing to do at home, and she wasn't sure that would do at all. She still wanted to go look over the law books at the Constitution Center, and see the sights, preferably without Lucius in tow.

"Pet, you haven't said much this afternoon."

"Yes, I know."

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" He asked her bringing a fork to his mouth.

"Not particularly." She said not even looking at him.

"Hermione, I don't want this holiday to be difficult on either of us. If there is something bothering you, perhaps it would be prudent to speak to me about it. Then we can clear the air and have a nice holiday."

"You're going to push me until I answer you, yes?" She asked him, finally looking at him. She was playing with the fruit on her plate, pushing it around, but not really eating it at this point.

"I think it would be best to clear whatever problem we seem to have." He said putting his fork down, and wiping his mouth with his cloth napkin.

"Very well, if you insist." She said taking a drink of her water.

"Yes, pet, I do insist."

"Are you sure that is what you want? No going back from here you know." She had a smile on his face that he didn't like, and felt it best that he wait for the meal to be over with before they started this particular conversation.

"Perhaps we should wait until we are in a more private setting." He motioned for the waiter to bring them the bill. He watched her as she still continued her silent treatment. The waiter returned with the bill and without even looking at it, he handed him the booklet back with his credit card in the sleeve. She merely raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

The waiter returned moments later, and Lucius signed the slip of paper. Hermione waited patiently, and after he was done, they rose as one and took the lift to the room that they were sharing.  
She waited for him to enter the room behind her and heard the door shut. She sat down in an overstuffed armchair and waited for him to do the same.

"So pet, please share with me what is bothering you."

"You are getting attached. I think it best if we have the rest of our holiday, and part ways."

"Don't you think you're being rash pet?" He asked. He could feel his heart speeding up, and he was sure he would start sweating any moment.

"No, I don't." She said, looking at him. He was closing himself off, and she knew in that moment that she was right. He was getting attached. This afternoons little episode was just the tip of the iceberg, and if she weren't careful, this could end badly.

"I see that you are back to speaking as little as you can. Very well Hermione, if that is what you want. What were your plans while you were here?"

"I am going to the Constitution Center, and to see the sights. I was also thinking of seeing City Hall, and visiting the Wizarding Community while here. What about you?" She asked getting up to go look out the panoramic window. She wanted to spend as little time with him as she could.

"Well considering this was your holiday, I have little I wanted to see while here. Out of sheer curiosity, why back out of our, for lack of a better term, relationship now? " He would not look at her but waited for her to answer.

"Your little stunt this morning Lucius, that is what made me change my mind. You are getting too attached, and I am unable to do so."

"Don't you mean unwilling?"

"No, unable. I am unable to fall in love again. I took care of that little predicament after Ron and I fell apart."

"What have you done?" He stood up to look at her, aghast. If she had done what he thought she did, well perhaps he was misreading the situation.

"Before I answer you let me tell you something. After the Great Failure of '99, I spent months walking around in a daze, like a zombie not living, yet wanting to die all the same. Do you know what it's like wandering around like that? It hurt to get up in the morning, and go about my daily life as if nothing had happened. Why would I want to continue that kind of existence when with one simple spell, I could take what made me hurt so much, and put it aside?" She still hadn't looked at him, but knew he was standing beside her with a guarded look.

"It occurred to me that if you can put a memory, or prophesy in a spun glass ball, why not put a particular emotion away in one. Yes, you would have to be careful, so many emotions bleed into each other so to speak, but it could be done. While I didn't put all of the ability to love into that little ball, it was the ability to fall in love with another human being in a romantic way. That is what I've done."

"Let me get this straight," he said pinching the bridge of his nose "because of the failure of one relationship, you took your ability to fall in love romantically and put it away. All because you couldn't face the hardship of having emotions?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he understood having a fear, taking away part of that fear did not make it melt away into the nether world.

"Yes, that sums it up nicely." She said looking at him, and was surprised to see a look of pity on his face. "Don't pity me Lucius, it is misdirected."

"Yes, I suppose it is. I have one question for you before you go on your outing. When did you become such a coward?"

"I am not a coward," she said nonplussed. "I just like being careful. Is it cowardice to protect myself?"

"No, it's cowardice because you are unwilling to face your fear. I understand fear Hermione, I lived it every day for quite some time. Here is where I issue you a challenge. Finish out the week as we have planned it, and if by the end of the week, you can look me in the eye, and tell me that you are not running from that fear, I will let you go." She was about to interject, but he held his hand up and when she did not interrupt. "If however, you cannot, you are going to go home, crack that spun glass ball and give us a chance, a real chance with strings attached if they must be."

"I don't think so Lucius." She said not looking at him. She knew she wouldn't win this one, even logic wouldn't get her out of this one.

"Then you are a coward, and I want nothing to do with you then." He was getting ready to walk out the door, when he heard a small sound behind him.

"Wait."

"Why, do you think you can change my mind Hermione? Do you think I am going to waste my time on someone who will not life her life to the fullest?"

"No, I know you won't. If I accept your challenge, and I go home and open the spun glass ball, what then? Do you expect me to fall in love with you? Perhaps get married?"

"That is the wonderful thing about relationships. The can be a wonderful ride if you make it so, pet. I'm not promising that there won't be hurts along the way, but together we can balance those out with something so much more."

She stood there for a few moments thinking this over. She intellectually knew she couldn't go around like this for the rest of her life. She knew she was over Ron, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this. What if this was just another Great Failure? That was a part of the challenge wasn't it? Face her fear, and conquer it. Finally conquer it. She felt a great relief at that thought.

"I accept your challenge Lucius." She said with a small smile. "However, if I were you, I wouldn't think for one minute that you are going to get away with what you pulled this morning."

"Duly noted." He said dryly. "I daresay I look forward to it pet."

Chapter 11

Lucius found himself in Philadelphia's City Hall watching Hermione pour over old documents on Monday morning. He also found himself so very very bored.

"You know I hadn't realized how boring you were." He commented watching her read a document that was probably over two hundred years old.  
Without looking up, still reading the document, she answered his question. "Yes, I know. You can't get into trouble that way. Nice and boring, that's me."

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Keep on reading, while answering my questions."

"You get used to it with Harry and most of the Weasley's around. It's called multi-tasking. Haven't you ever done it before?"

"I've never had the need to. When will I get my punishment pet?" If he couldn't talk her out of it one way, he would do it another.

"You are being punished Lucius. I like reading old documents, and laws. You don't. Hence the reason we are sitting in a dusty old library with tomes as old as the colonies." She moved from the current document to another one that looked interesting.

"Have you at least learned anything useful?" He sat back looking up at the ceiling wondering how long they would be at it before she decided to move on to something worth doing.

"Yes, plenty of useful laws, copies of letters from the founding fathers of the States, and more importantly, how the Wizarding community came to be founded as well. Very fascinating." She commented.  
He had lulled her into a false sense of security, and wanted the one question that he had been turning in his head since yesterday. "So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take your emotion and put it away?"

"It was easier said than done." She finally looked up at him. "I wasn't able to do it properly for quite some time. I'd say it took me about six months to complete the project. I started off with simple emotions, such as laughter. That was how I found out you had to be very precise about the emotion you wanted put away. When I took laughter away, apparently my sense of humor went with it. That is why I chose to take romantic love away. While I could still love my friends and family, falling in love with a new partner was now irrelevant."

"I don't think you will want to hear this, but do you know how spectacularly stupid that was?" He gave her a hard look now, and if she wasn't mistaken, that was his jugular bulging in time with his heart beat.

"I understand why you think that. Unfortunately, I did what I had to do to make life easier for me. I have a job that is demanding, and didn't have time to lay in bed a mope. Call it self-preservation or whatever makes you feel better." She shrugged the last comment off as if it were not something she really cared about.

"I don't think Hermione, I know. Do you understand what damage you could have done to yourself?"

"Do you understand the damage that could have happened had I lost my job?" She shot back at him getting annoyed. "What would you have done then? The best that I could do was show up for work, my performance slipped, I lost a few clients and was told in no uncertain terms to get over it or get out."

"Hermione, listen to me very carefully, as this is a part of our little bet. In order to live your life fully, you must be able to feel everything. If you can't feel romantic love, what is the point in living? Yes, you can screw someone's brains out, but at the end of the day, where does that leave you? Loveless. What is the point of living life without that part?"

"The point is, I don't fail at something, and I don't get hurt." It was lame, she knew that, but at the time it seemed like a great reason.

"Did you ever think of the consequences of putting that emotion back Hermione?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. She reminded him of Mr. Spock from old Star Trek episodes she would watch with her dad when she was home from school.

"There were no consequences that I could find." She was getting nervous now. Did she miss something? Could she have missed something?

"If I were you, I would pay attention Miss Granger, for I am about to impart some very important information to you. In 1591 a potion master named Luigi da Porto suffered a tragic love event close to what happened to you. His love had married another at the insistence of her family, and soon afterward, she killed herself. Luigi da Porto made a potion to take all the negative emotions away, and consequently, ended up going mad. Do you now understand what you could have done?"

"Actually, my theories were based on his potion, and he was the main reason I was so careful about the project to begin with."

"Yes, but you still went ahead not knowing the consequences. Taking that big of a risk, is foolish."

"I agree it was, but what would you have done?"

"Rather than shutting yourself off to the world take a look around you and see that yes, while you still hurt there was beauty in it." He was raising his voice a little now, and looked around to make sure they were not disturbing anyone around them. There were few people in the library, but he rose and indicated that they should take this outside.

As they walked through the halls, they heard their footsteps echoing behind them. Neither one wanted to speak until they reached outside the building.

When Hermione looked across the street and she noticed a strange looking sculpture next to a round granite water fountain. As they drew closer to the sculpture she noticed it was the word love, and couldn't help but snort for the irony of it all.

Lucius chose to ignore the sculpture, and sat down on the fountain.

"I understand that you think there is no beauty in the world without love, but it makes my life easier living without it. I don't have to deal with the pain of it all. Before you tell me it is better to loved and lost than to never have loved at all, think about that for a moment and put yourself in my shoes for one moment. It's not, I've been there and done that and would rather not do it again."

"So you find more beauty in the world without love. What of love of a mother to child, would you deny yourself that? Do you really want to do that? Think about what you are saying, is life any better now than it was before? Before you answer that really think about it. I don't want an answer now, and don't expect one until we get back to the UK, but think." He said getting up and looking around. He really hated this city. It was full of Muggles and everyone spoke with a silly accent. Bloody wankers couldn't even say the word water properly.

"I am going back to the hotel room. You are of course more than welcome to join me." He said looking over at her.

"Yes, I think I will come back with you." She looked at her watch and was surpised to see that it was well after lunch. "Perhaps we can eat somewhere?"

"Anywhere you want to eat is fine with me, and a bonus to you if we can avoid any Muggles along the way. I can't stand the American version. They speak with a stupid bloody accent."  
Hermione found a small café called The Black Olive on the Wizarding side of Philadelphia and Lucius seemed more at ease here than he had anywhere else in the city.

After a quick lunch, Lucius arranged for a horse drawn carriage ride around the city to see the sights. She would normally be one to gush over this type of treatment, and instead she was horrified to see that she felt nothing. No gushing emotions, no weepy eyes, nothing. While she knew the man she was spending time with was going out of his way to make her feel wanted she couldn't move herself to feel anything beyond annoyance at the whole situation.

For the first time in years, she wondered if what she had done was the right thing to do. She never felt like any decision she had made in the past was wrong, so why would she feel it now? She knew then, because she had never questioned herself before. It was always the right decision before.

They were back in their room before she knew it and Lucius had ordered room service. When the tray arrived he had the server roll the cart in, tipped him and watched him leave. She waited for him to uncover the food, and was surprised to see an assortment of finger foods there. Hermione sat down at the table for two in the room and Lucius sat next to her. Without saying a word, he took a strawberry out of the dish, and she noticed warm chocolate next to it. He dipped the strawberry into the chocolate, and held it up to her mouth. She opened up for him and bit into the strawberry. It was sweet and lovely.

Lucius watched in fascination as some juice from the strawberry rolled down her chin, and stopped her from wiping her face just in the nick of time. Lucius licked the juice off her chin and she had to stop herself from moaning. She felt her lust going, and felt yet another pang of regret. Was she really enjoying this to the fullest extent that she could be?

Lucius fed her another strawberry with chocolate, and found that he was disappointed that this one wasn't so ripe. He moved on to the bananas and added whipped cream to a half that was waiting on the plate. It was his turn to groan at the sight before him. He hadn't thought about it before, but a banana was a close stand in for a cock.

Lucius was determined to show her what she was missing tonight. If he did nothing else in this world, he was prepared to make this woman whole once again. Even if it meant that they were not to be together. He understood not wanting to deal with the pain of a relationship gone sour, but there was so much more out there for her. Perhaps his salvation lay within saving her. Perhaps a part of his soul would be given back to him regardless of what he did.

Lucius dipped his finger in the chocolate and she obediently opened her mouth and sucked it off him. It took so much self control not to jump on her then, but patience won. He reached back to the whipped cream and spread it on her lips and licked it off. He took yet another strawberry and dipped it in both the chocolate and whipped cream and fed it to her. She was fascinated by this man, but felt that this wasn't going the way she wanted, and groaned in frustration.

"Sweet," he whispered and kissed her.

Lucius grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to him. She once again found that she was straddling him and couldn't be happier about it. He was kissing her with abandon, but felt this time it was different. His hands moved from her back to her bum, and moved her closer to him. They were pelvis to pelvis, crotch to crotch and she felt herself starting to soar on her emotions. Yet, she found she was missing something.

She felt him move his hands under her shirt and was thrilled at the feel of his hands on her skin. She wanted to get closer to him but felt that it was physically impossible.

She felt him shift beneath her and he held her close. He moved them from the chair and into the bedroom close to the breakfast nook that they were sharing. He laid her on the bed and stripped slowly. When she started to undress herself, he held her hands apart, and shook his head no. He wanted her to know tonight was on his terms, and his terms alone.

He took her shoes and socks off and sucked her toes. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off her legs. He took her knickers off and was sorely tempted to lick her then but held back. He took her shirt and bra off and the sight of her spread on this bed with her hair fanned out to the side was one he would not forget for quite some time.

He worshiped her body licking and sucking and kissing from head to toe. He licked each of her nipples, around the sides and back. He kissed his way from her sternum to her navel. He spread her legs and felt that this was quiet the present to open this evening. He inhaled her scent with his eyes closed to savor the smell she was giving off because of him. He kissed her from the inside of her thighs and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, kissed her on her pussy. She was wet and ready for him but he wanted her wanting more before he gave into her wants. He licked and sucked, but avoided her clit, which made her want him even more than before. Yet, she found she was missing something.

He inserted a finger inside and she was so warm, and ready; yet he avoided her clitoris. He moved up her body lithely, and looked in her eyes.

Slowly she felt him move inside her and she knew what she was missing, and knew she had lost the challenge. Here was the god of sex himself moving inside her and she felt nothing beyond lust for him. While that was not a bad thing, she knew what she was missing. If they were not meant to be, so be it, but she didn't want to miss that feeling anymore.

He would not move faster inside her and she wasn't going to ask him to. She enjoyed the feelings she was getting from him, and didn't want them to go away. He had his hands underneath her shoulders and was pushing himself in farther than she had ever felt him before. That thought alone brought her close to orgasm. She opened her eyes to watch him and as soon as she did, he knew he had won. Nothing was said between them, only soft moans. She thought it was perfect, and didn't want to ask for anything more.

"Do you know what you are missing love?" He started to quicken his pace, rolling his pelvis on every upstroke.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you ready to listen to reason love?" He was pushing harder now, and she knew he was close. He was as close as she was, but she wanted to wait for him.

"Yes," she said groaning. She didn't think she could wait anymore.  
Lucius moved his hands from under her shoulders and propped himself up on his hands, and started pounding into her and hitting her cervix on each upstroke. He felt the tell tale flutter of her vaginal walls and let himself go with a roar.

Hermione had never felt so complete, yet so empty at the same time. She had lost her challenge, and she was glad for it. 

Chapter 12

Hermione enjoyed Philadelphia as much as she could, but found she wanted to go home more and more each day. While she fell in love with the old part of the city, she found she didn't like Center City very much. There were too many tall buildings there and everything was just too close together. She did find a very interesting museum that she could have spent quite some time in. The Mutter Museum was maudlin and wonderful at the same time. It was full of odds and ends of medical specimens in all sorts of as sundry. Plaster, embalming fluid, you name it, it was there. There was charm everywhere she went, even Love Park, and was sorry to leave the city.

Lucius wasn't so lucky with Philadelphia. He didn't like most of the people there, whether Muggle or wizard. He even had the bad luck of running across Philadelphia Eagles fans, and finding out giving them dirty looks could be hazardous to your health. He saw a large crowd of fans walking down the street all wearing the same colored jersey's and couldn't help the look that flashed across his face. One of the hooligans had the nerve to walk up to him. A quick hex later and they were off. What made him turn his head was the sheer size of those blokes. Not just tall but large.

It was with mixed emotions that the couple was getting ready to leave Philadelphia. They were eating breakfast early Sunday morning watching the city below from the panoramic window they had in their room.

"It was a beautiful city wasn't it Lucius."

"If it made you happy Hermione, I'm glad we came." He said reading a copy of The Daily Prophet sipping his morning tea.

"I think I would like to come back and see some of the country side next time."

"You mean you actually want to come back here?" He nearly sputtered his drink.

"Yes, it was lovely here. So much charm here, don't you think?" She said with a dreamy expression.

"Oh yes, full of charm. Including those ruffian's that nearly took my head off."

"Sarcasm duly noted Lucius. Are you ready to go back then?" She asked pushing her plate away from her and getting up from the table.  
Lucius watched her go around the suite gathering her belongings and wondered if she understood what was going to be happening to her in the next few weeks. She was in for a rough ride, and if he was right about a few other things, so was he.

"Yes, I suppose we should be ready to go soon. The Portkey back to London will be ready in fifteen minutes."

He called the porter and had their bags and belongings sent down while they were taking the lift down to the main floor. Hermione had been very quiet and reserved these past few days. While he understood why she was like this, he didn't want her to feel like this. He tried his best to draw her out of it, but couldn't and felt it was best if he left her alone. He was there for her and that seemed to make her happiest. Perhaps that was enough for her?

She didn't say much as they took the Portkey back to Mafoy Manor, and he didn't expect her to. She didn't say anything as a house-elf came to collect her bags and took them to a guest suite and unpacked her.

"Pet, you should retrieve the glass ball, we need to get this over with." He said gently to her.

"I know, it is back at my flat hidden." She said.

"Would you like me to retrieve it?" He asked her putting a hand on her back.  
She looked at him and took a breath. "No, you won't be able to touch it. I have to get it. You can come with me or wait here."

He looked at her with his head to the side. "What would you prefer pet?"

"Could come with me?" She asked.

"Of course pet."

They walked out the front door together, and walking past several peacocks, kept walking toward the main gate. Lucius kept a steady hand on her back, and she was glad for it. She looked up to him and looped her arm around his and they Disapparated together.

She was silent as she led him to her flat, through the front door and looked around as if seeing it for the first time. She knew where she was going, and silently led him toward the fireplace. Hermione kneeled in front of the fireplace and with her wand, waived it over the middle stone in the floor. There was a false bottom there that had he not known it was there, he would have been fooled. Lucius could feel the amount of magic surrounding the brown wooden mahogany box and watched in fascination as she worked for close to five minutes getting the enchantments off the box and fireplace so she could release it.

She took the box out of the bottom of the fireplace and sat on her couch, avoiding Lucius' eye.

"I've been avoiding this for quite some time you know. I didn't want to have to feel love again. I know it's only going to hurt me in the end."

"You can't walk around for the rest of your life only as a partial person Hermione." He was sterner than he meant to be in that moment, but perhaps it was for the best.

"I know Lucius but," she stopped and didn't want to finish that thought. Most of what had gotten her into this predicament was fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of life, fear of love. She had to get over this now, and the best way of doing that was putting everything to rights.

"I know Hermione." He said sitting down next to her. He couldn't help but thinking that her couch was quite lumpy and she would need a replacement soon. "This is for the best you know. Perhaps if you tell me how you did this first, then tell me how to undo it."

He was buying her only precious moments, and she knew it, but she was grateful for it.

"Well, undoing it will be a lot easier than doing it, I can tell you. Basically, I just release the emotion and it should just float back. Although, it will probably be a bit uncomfortable." She said still not looking at him.

"How so pet?"

"You are getting a bit technical and don't know it Lucius. I am going to tell you how I did it first, but don't laugh. All human emotion is a chemical response in the brain. Whether it is happiness, sadness, or love. There is a spectrum of all these emotions in the brain as well, and in order for me to see where in the brain they were processed, I had to use a Muggle MRI Machine, and develop one for use in the wizarding world. An MRI machine will process pictures of your brain and based on what emotion you are feeling it will light up different parts of your brain."

"Let me get this straight," he said trying not to get upset, but failing miserably, "you messed about in your brain and didn't cause permanent damage?"

"That was the easy part Lucius, let me finish before you tell me it was a stupid thing to do." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Very well,"

"Now, as I was saying, these chemicals in your brain are messengers from one receptor to another and they tell your brain how to react in certain situations. I simply turned off the receptors that felt romantic love."

Lucius found himself pinching the bridge of his nose but kept quiet. He knew she was aware of the consequences of her actions, but felt that she was being monumentally stupid.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"I open this ball, and the chemical messengers, for lack of a better word will go back into place."  
She sat there for a bit a time, all the while waiting to be pressured by Lucius to get on with it, but he didn't. He just waited patiently.

Hermione took the glass ball out of the enchanted box, and watched it glow for a few moments. With her wand, she tapped the top of the glass ball and felt the magic release the essence of romantic love. What she felt going back into her felt so different from what she felt going out. It didn't hurt, but it was very anti-climatic. When she realized it was done, she also realized what she was feeling once again.

Hermione realized what she had done too late. While she was able to deny the feelings of lost love without her emotions, she felt them now. She also realized that she felt it so much worse than she did when the break up happened. She looked at Lucius and felt that she was betraying Ron. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it.

Then she felt a stong encompassing embrace around her. She felt warm and safe and for the first time in so long she could now feel the pain that she had let go of. She was crying silently, letting the tears streak down her face, and felt that she was being lifted and burrowed into Lucius' chest.

He locked up her flat, and they Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

He took her upstairs, and laid her in bed, all the while she was still crying. She knew when she woke up in the morning she would go home, and would in all likelihood, tell Lucius it was over. She needed to get her life together now, and would not expect Lucius to wait for her to get over her heartache. She would give him all she had tonight and face the consequences tomorrow.

When he laid down next to her she cuddle up next to him and felt his arm go around her side. She didn't speak, and he seemed to be following her lead. This would be the first time she would initiate sex between them and she was happy to have it on her own terms.

She looked in his eyes and saw the unhappiness there, and she knew that he knew. She was saying goodbye.  
She kissed him slowly, and let her hand trail down his side and back up to his chest. His hands went to her shirt hem, but didn't go any farther. She felt his hair, and touched his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt Lucius pull her closer, and finally he put his hand on her bum. Good god this man knew her body. She rolled Lucius on to his back, and sat up urging him to take his shirt off. She threw her shirt off to the side along with her bra. She straddled him and felt him skin on skin. She kissed him again and felt his hands go from the middle of her back to her bottom, pulling her closer to him so he could feel the friction of her hips against his.

He moved them yet again and Hermione couldn't help but think this was just like a complicated dance that wasn't for show. Just for them at that moment. Her brain thankfully shut off at that point, it was useless to think right now anyway.

Lucius quickly took care of the rest of their clothes, and slipped inside of her slowly, nearly painfully. She met him thrust for thrust and felt that it had never been this good before. Lucius looked in her eyes and she knew that he was silently begging her to stay.  
He was swiveling his hips, side to side, back and forth, in and out. When she thought he would go faster, he would slow down and do it all again.

She didn't know how long they were at it, but in her lust filled brain, it was ending too soon. He started thrusting faster, while she still met him thrust for thrust.  
She moved on top of him to prolong this lovemaking. She slowed him down and brought him back before he could end it. She was quickly approaching her peak, but felt if she could keep him from his peak it would never end.

When she felt herself going over, she heard him groan in disappointment. She thought for a moment that it was her he was disappointed in. Seconds later she felt him twitch inside her and found she had another peak with him.

They fell asleep not long after, spooned together.

When Lucius awoke the next morning, she was gone. There was no letter of explanation, no note, no missive. For the first time, Lucius felt as he knew Hermione must today, empty. Lucius would go on, for now. He would give her the time she needed, but soon he would come after her. Soon.

Chapter 13

Hermione went home early in the morning. She was going to call out from work and mope for the rest of the day. She took a shower, and after getting out walked toward her kitchen to make herself some tea. She made it the Muggle way and sat on her overstuffed chair. She sat there for hours with her ever cooling cup of tea staring at the wall. Every so often she would charm the tea back to its normal warm temperature only to let it cool down yet again.

She sat there for close to six hours before she put her cup to the side and went to bed. It was easier to pretend the world didn't exist outside of her house. It was easier to pretend that she didn't feel so . . . broken. It was just a bump in the road, and if she could convince herself of that she would be good.

She spent three days at home, walking around looking for something, but couldn't find anything that she either wanted or needed. She would walk from room to room, looking at nothing in particular but seeing everything around her. It was on the second day of this aimless rambling that she realized she didn't want to be here anymore.

Not just here as in her home, she didn't want to be Hermione anymore. She knew she would only be running from the situation at hand, and she would have to face the fiddler one day. Would it make a difference if the fiddler couldn't find her? What if she left this life behind and became someone else who didn't have to be the brilliant Witch she was now?

She had a few things to take care of first.

Lucius wasn't surprised when he didn't hear from his favorite pet. In fact, he anticipated accidentally bumping into her at the Ministry. Lucius waited a week before he went looking for her. He went to her office only to find it had been packed up. He knew then that he only had a few hours at best before he had time to go retrieve his wayward pet.

Lucius knew that in order to get her to come back to her senses, he would have to shake her to her core. He knew what he would have to do but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Walking down the street she lived on, Lucius reflected on the whirlwind romance he had with Hermione. She was everything he wanted in a partner. She gave him the freedom to do what he wanted in the bedroom, but had no compunction about telling him off when he needed it. He could realistically spend quite some time with her, and not get bored.

Lucius was a block away from Hermione's house, waiting and watching. All the curtains were drawn, but there was light shining through the small slits in the middle. From what little he could see, there was still movement in her small house. He couldn't apparate in, but he did know what wards she used and could easily break through them. He watched a few more moments before walking up to her house, and broke her wards one by one. He heard frantic movement inside and knew he had reached her in time.

Hermione didn't seem to notice that the wards that she had put up come down. She was busy shrinking what she needed and packing away her other items. She didn't hear the door open behind her as she had her wand trained on her couch shrinking it.

Lucius pointed his wand on her and cast the first spell that popped in his head.

Lucius had conjured ropes to bind her, and then conjured a chair and levitated her to the chair. He stared at her and shook his head.

"I was wondering what tomfoolery you would get up to. I can't believe that I found you getting ready to run away. The Hermione Granger that I knew was no coward. Yet, here you are, packing and shrinking all your belongings, and getting ready to run away like a dog with your tail between your legs."  
She looked at him and knew that he was right, running from her problems, while wouldn't solve anything, it would make her feel marginally better for the time being. She slumped against the ropes holding her to her chair, and gave up. For once, she knew giving up was the right thing to do.

"I know I'm being a coward. It's just easier this way. This way, I get to put all of my pieces back together again, and come back ready to face the world again."  
Lucius was stalking around the room listening to her explanation. To him it was a flimsy excuse at best, and she knew it.

"You know pet, you can lie to me all you want, but do you really want to lie to yourself? What you are really running from goes much deeper than that. You've been running from your feelings for so long you aren't sure how to deal with them now. Rather than being around the same people who have hurt you in the past, you run away." He was still pacing around her like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey.

"What do you want from me Lucius? I've told you what I've been up to for the past week, yet you don't seem happy with it. I can only tell you what I've been going through and what I feel now." She was quite surprised to find that she was crying now. Hear tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks unchecked.

"I know pet what you are really afraid of. I asked you early on if you were sure this was what you wanted. Now, I know that you and I made a pact so to speak that no emotions would be exchanged between you and ," he stepped in front of her and leaned down so he could look her in the eyes "but that is not what happened. While we tried to keep us as carnal as we could, we connected on a deeper level." She shook her head but knew he was right. If she let herself, she could easily fall in love with this man, faults and all. "That is what you are afraid of. Feeling something more than pleasure, isn't that it pet? Think about that before you answer, I may have come looking for you once, but I will not do it again."

She sat there and shivered. While she wasn't comfortable with his ultimatum, she understood. She knew it would be easier to walk away now, but what of it? She would leave behind something that could be either wonderful or could maybe break her a little more. Could she take the break again? Or would she happy with him even if it only lasted a short time?

"Lucius," he was watching her in fascination now "I'm afraid."

With a quick wave of his hand she was untied and in his arms in a hug that she could only describe as all encompassing.

"Lucius, don't you think enough is enough with the caveman tactics. Now, if you wanted to play caveman and cavewoman, that can be arranged" she found herself whisked off to Malfoy Manor before she could blink, and tied up yet again like a Cornish hen. She had been blindfolded and currently felt him putting his bloody nipple clamps on her once again. "Damn it Lucius you bloody pig. Must you use the nipple clamps? They bloody well hurt!" She started wiggling , but knew it wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Do you really think this is a caveman tactic?" He seemed genuinely interested in what she was going to say.

"Really Mr. Stick, do normal people use strong man tactics to take someone from their flat, and tie them up because they had a small disagreement?"

"Small disagreement Pet?" There was a swishing noise and she felt a leather paddle hit her bottom. "If you call this a small disagreement I have to wonder about your view of the world around you." Another swishing and noise and her backside was paddled once more. "Can you really tell me you don't enjoy our sport together?"

"Of course I enjoy our sport as you so delicately put. However, your delivery leaves a little bit to be desired. I really could have used more of those lovely hugs you were dishing out before you kidnapped me."

"Now Pet, you know I would never kidnap you. You could always tell me no."

"Wait, if I asked you to stop you would?"

"Of course." He said putting the paddle down. "In my defense you never did ask me to stop."

"Perhaps we can discuss this in bed?"

"If we must," he said, slowly unhooking her legs. He could have done this with magic, but this way perhaps she would change her mind.

"Yes, we must." She felt her other leg let go and stood up. The rest of her restraints were taken care of by magic, and together they walked toward the bed.

"Pet, I hate to ask but this isn't the end of our sport is it?" He was pivoting on his legs from one side to another.

"No, I just need reassurance tonight. I just want plain old vanilla sex, followed by a bout of snuggling." She said leading him toward the bed.

"I think that can be arranged Pet."

"Good, tomorrow we can talk about me getting strung up." She smiled at him. 


End file.
